Latitudes
by Lili Raimond
Summary: Inspiré des Os de lilispank. Latitudes est un roman d'amour, de  mystères, de sexe, de scénar. L'humour la folie et même l'angoisse sont de mises et c'est une belle aventure qui vous attend ici. Mathis a rencontré Louison et depuis il VIT !
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome et bienvenue en Latitudes.**

**Installez vous confortablement et préparez vos tablettes milka, **

**notre captain commandant de bord va démarrer l'avion **

**(oui dans mon histoire, un avion ça se démarre...)**

**J'espère que vous aimez l'Amour, le sexe, les scénarios liliesques et les fou dangereux car dans Latitudes, **

**il y a tout cela et bien plus encore. **

**Les personnages ont été inspirés par mes Eddy et Bell's du temps de Lilispank **

**mais aussi et surtout par Alex Pettyfer et Emma Stone chers à mon coeur. **

**Pour plus de folie, de zic, de trailer made me et d'info, retrouvez la page facebook de Latitudes et la page Deezer** .

C'est mon tout premier vrai livre et j'ai la trouille de ma vie mais c'est si bon de se lancer.

Alors bonne lecture et comme le dirait un certain Mat :

L'Amour ne se divise pas, il se multiplie.

...

**Prologue**

Il était une fois une histoire d'amour.

Une belle, GRANDE, histoire d'amour.

Une fille rencontra un garçon et un garçon rencontra une fille.

Elle était rêveuse et lui terre à terre (d'après ses propres dires).

Ils fréquentaient la même école, venaient du même quartier et vivaient même dans la même rue.

Et pourtant, tout les opposait.

Louison, Nina Morris était une petite brune sautilleuse, aux cheveux d'anges et aux grimaces délirantes.

Ses belles boucles rondes s'entortillaient souvent autour de ses branches de lunettes de soleil et tous les matins, elle boudait devant la glace envers et contre tous ces épis hérités de papa.

On l'a disait un peu folle et parfois tyrannique surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait d'enquiquiner Gigi (son petit chat angora) mais comme elle aimait souvent le dire « On est tous un peu fous » et tout en citant du Anthony Perkins,

elle haussait les épaules et tournait les talons...

Oui, Louison Nina Morris était un peu susceptible en plus d'être folle.

Mais chut car si elle savait par malheur que vous saviez, gare à moi, je vous le dis !

Mathis, Nicolas, Harry ( un grand père anglais...) Charles était un grand gaillard blondinet aux yeux noisettes et miel qui aimait pêcher au harpon,

la vie au grand air et passer tout son temps à lire dans le beau hamac spécialement installé pour lui sur la terrasse de la villa.

Il se fascinait pour la poésie Baudelairiènne et se pinçait les lèvres dès qu'il jetait un livre par dessus son épaule à la méthode de Byron.

Bien sur, un livre est bien moins sympa à jeter qu'une bouteille de verre vide mais maman lui aurait donné un trop grand coup de pied au cul s'il s'était aventuré sur ce terrain là.

Alors, courageux mais pas téméraire notre Mathis se contentait de livre et ou parfois de canettes de coca..

.Obéissant mais pas trop, cela va de soit.

Bébés, ils auraient pu mille fois se croiser et à commencer par la maternité.

En effet, Mathis et Louison étaient nés la même année et le même jour du même mois de mai.

Mais surtout, ils étaient nés au même endroit, à deux pas l'un de l'autre, à la maternité du Beauregard.

Presque jumeaux, Louison naquit une heure et quarante cinq minutes avant Mathis mais Mathis et sa maman rentrèrent chez eux un jour et demi avant mesdames Morris et juste pour ce bel exploit, on aurait pu être fier de lui.

Dès les premières minutes de sa vie, Mathis avait été adorable, souriant et calme, si calme !

Louison en revanche, ne connaissait que les cris et ne dormait jamais la nuit...

Mais trop mignonne et si petite pour qu'on la gronde, maman Morris prit son mal en patience et piocha prem's pour éviter les gardes de nuit.

Chacun dans leur maison, Mathis et Louison prenaient du poids, de l'allure et de la voix.

Ils grandirent tellement vite sous les yeux ébahis de leurs parents chéris qu'on oublia aussi bien chez les Charles que chez les Morris, les mauvais souvenirs de couches et de baby cook...

Enfin, c'était sans compter la fois où Louison par amour du land art,

rebaptisa tout son jardin de couches culottes biodégradables en signe de contestation mais sinon à part cet épisode rebelle, tout le monde s'accordait à dire que Louison et Mathis étaient deux belles réussites.

Les deux familles habitaient rue de Latitudes et possédaient toutes deux, une belle demeure aux allures victoriennes, chacune bordée d'un adorable jardinet.

La maison Morris était rose et blanche comme dans les films américain et celle des Charles était blanche jusqu'au portail.

Exceptée pour les dalles de marbre de la terrasse et du chemin qui parcourait tout le jardin...

Elles étaient belles et glissantes, d'un doux rose tendre.

Et nous rappelait sans conteste la couleur gourmande de la villa d'enfance de notre chère voisine Louison.

Ah, Louison et Mathis, quelle grande histoire ces deux-là !

Elle aimait peindre, il avait un prénom qui valait le coup de crayon .

Il écrivait des poèmes sur la société, elle ne s'appelait pas Zazie mais son prénom à coup sur l'aurait inspiré.

19 ans, 3 semaines et 17 jours s écoulèrent sans que ni l'un, ni l'autre ne se rencontre, ne se parle ou du moins ne s'observe.

Car alors que tout les destinait à un bel avenir prometteur bondé d'amour ou débordant de haine selon comment on se positionne, à Latitudes, malheureusement et contre toute attente, la vie, la fatalité ou encore la malchance, tout les séparait.

A Latitudes, il y avait... deux sorties et donc deux entrées.

Une entrée A et une entrée B.

A gauche passait la famille Morris et à droite passaient les Charles.

Il en était ainsi depuis toujours et personne ne s'en était jamais plains alors, pourquoi changer ?

...

**_Vous voilà dans le monde magique de Latitudes. _**

**_Un prologue court mais très vite une suite et bientôt Mat se dessappera et vous dévoilera..._**

**_En attendant je serais dispo pour tout renseignement à mon "review-office" _**

**_Biz les belettes et à très très vite !_**

**_xoxo_**


	2. petite précision

**Petite précision.**

** Latitudes est une histoire originale que j'ai écrite de mes blanches mains^^. **

**Je suis loin d'être l'auteur de l'année et vraiment croyez-le ou pas, le peu de confiance en moi frise le zéro surtout quand il s'agit de revenir sur "la scène". **

**Mais j'avais dans la tête depuis des mois, des prénoms, des chansons, des images, des scènes, des couleurs, des rêves inachevés et je me devais pour ma santé mentale de les coucher sur le papier ou plutôt sur le PC. **

**Et puis il y avait Eddy et Bell's... **

**Latitudes est donc bien dans la catégorie "Twilight" et le restera car et vous le verrez certains Os de Edward's Undies font partie de l'aventure. **

**Os tirés de Twilight ou en tout cas inspirés par les personnages principaux. **

**Quand, comment et pourquoi ? **

**ça c'est une autre histoire et je vous promets des réponses mais pas tout de suite, pas maintenant. **

**A partir d'aujourd'hui, je ne vous demande pas d'aimer ou même d'y croire mais juste de vous laissez aller, de vous détendre et de lire un temps,****l'aventure d'un amour aussi beau et puissant que peuvent vivre les âmes soeur. **

**Toi, moi, eux, Edward, Bella, je ne parle que de ça.**

**Je vibre pour tout cela. **

**Pour eux, pour Les pommes rouges, pour l'Amour et j'ai envie de vous faire partager ces folies, ma vision de la vie.**

**Mon bonheur, ma Fascination depuis la sortie d'un certain livre... **

**Alors ne me jugez pas trop méchamment, **

**rappelez-vous de mes Edwards humains qui ne brillaient que par leur connerie (que j'adore hein)**

**et leur sex appeal, habillés en pompier ou futur père de famille et si vous n'aimez pas tan pis, **

**c'est la vie, parlez z'en quand même à vos amis^^. **

**Et en attendant d'en savoir un peu plus et peut être de vous séduire, je vous présente :**

**- Mathis : Inspiré par un beau jeune homme aux tatouages endiablés, Alex Pettyfer**

**- Louison : Inspirée par la sautilleuse Emma Stone**

**- Mary Ann : Inspirée par mes Bella, toutes celles qui sont dans sa tête et dans la mienne.**

**- Noa : Inspiré par mon Edward adoré dur comme le marbre, chaud comme la braise.**

**Les autres personnages, je vous laisse deviner ;D**

**Certains auteurs ont la chance de passer de la fiction à la réalité et je suis persuadée que FF a encore une petite place pour un dernier hommage. **

**Latitudes en est un. **

**Un hommage à SMeyer, à la saga, à mes ami(es) de FF et aux reviewteur(ses) de Lilispank. **

**Mais aussi à vous nouveau je l'espère sur mon petit coin de toile.**

_**...Before I die. **_

**Merci à tous et à toutes.**

**Xoxo**

**Lili.**


	3. Louison s'en va en guerre

**On est mardi est le Mardi c'est ?**

**Merci d'avoir suivi, reviewté et mis en alerte Latitudes, j'ai adoré.**

**Attention cependant aux messages qui donnent envie de fouetter un chat.**

** Les moins smart peuvent me joindre par mp sans aucun problème. **

**Je répondrais à TOUTES et à TOUS et avec un respect sans faille.**

**(je ne suis vulgaire que lorsqu'Edward passe par la case bo goss avec lasso)**

**Donc merci à vous d'être là et de me lire. **

** Avant de commencer, je voudrais remercier KristL et l'applaudir. **

**Elle a écrit un livre magnifique, a été forte jusqu'au bout et aujourd'hui quelque chose de grandiose est arrivé. **

**Elle le mérite et je l'aime énormément et l'admire aussi beaucoup pour son courage et sa générosité. **

**Elle y a cru, elle y croit plus que jamais et a cru en moi également et ça,**

**ça ,n'a pas de prix ! **

**Merci à elle, merci à ma Jess et vive Twilight !**

**Bon je raconte ma life. com est out so let's go to the Latitudes and Enjoy !**

**.**

**...**

**.**

**Chapitre premier :**

**Louison s'en va en guerre.**

**...**

Les doux jours de septembre pointèrent le bout de leur nez assez rapidement, laissant choir le mois d'août bien trop vite sur le banc de touche des saisons passées.

Les arbres se teintèrent doucement de jaune et de rouge et les feuilles de platanes tanguaient dangereusement de leur branchage.

Par un joli mardi matin, encore ensoleillé, petite Louison sur ses talons haut perchée,

intégra sa tant désirée, belle et prestigieuse école d'art au cœur même de sa ville natale.

Durant les cinq prochaines années, elle y étudierait la Renaissance, les cubes et les fauves et l'huile grasse et poisseuse des tableaux d'autrefois.

Elle revisiterait les mélanges étranges de Pollock et se moquerait sans cesses des gribouillis de Miro, enfin...

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'y mette et qu'elle s'y prenne la tête..

Mais surtout, elle vivrait sa vie, sa vie d'artiste, sa vie de sculptrice, à travers les œuvres de Degas et Carpeaux...

Incontestablement les maîtres de toutes ses envies.

Déjà toute petite, notre Louison avait flashé sur La petite danseuse de quatorze ans et dans le même musée, était tombée amoureuse du buste du génie de la danse.

Oui, Louison aimait par dessus tout le classique et les petits rats de l'opéra...

Un culte sans faille qui lui valut par la suite une bonne et bien encombrante collection de Repetto.

Mais passons et nous voilà, mardi matin, neuf heures tapantes, à trépigner devant les grandes portes de l'université.

Cette université promettait bien des enseignements et surtout de prospères situations au bout de ces longues années de dur labeur.

On y trouvait les Arts plastiques, les arts graphiques, l'architecture, l'artisanat d'art et enfin le septième art.

La jeune fille surexcitée savait exactement ce qu'elle voulait étudier mais au fond de sa petite tête, résonnait le doute et parfois même, la peur.

Toutes ces années, tout ce travail et ces weekends gâchés...

Deviendrait-elle la grande artiste sur bronze Bruxelloise qu'elle rêvait d'être ?

En avait-elle seulement la capacité ?

Trouvera- t-elle en elle la force et le courage d'assumer la critique ?

C'est en sentant ses genoux se cogner et ses jambes trembler qu'elle sortit de sa tête toutes ces vilaines pensées.

Il aurait été malvenu de tomber dans les pommes un beau jour de rentrée, n'est-ce pas ?

Ainsi donc, lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent enfin et que l'on y découvrit arceaux et remparts,arbres encore touffus et verdure sur fond de campus gothique,Louison retint sa respiration et par trois fois se pinça le bras.

Non, elle ne rêvait pas et bientôt une vie nouvelle, une toute autre vie s'offrirait à elle.

Bien loin de Latitudes, bien loin de Simon et papa et maman et Gigi le chat et Gipsy le poisson orange.

Bien loin de tout ce qu'elle avait aimé mais...

Peut être plus proche chaque jour de tout ce qu'elle aimerait...

A quelques mètres de là, les cinéastes, les ingénieurs du son et autres futurs producteurs,

se pressaient bruyamment devant les listes de professeurs.

Ce jour était le tout premier de leurs longues années before-gloire Hollywoodiennes et bien évidemment, personne ne désirait se retrouver sur les marches d'escaliers en plein milieu des amphis, faute de place assises.

Alors, et selon ce que leur inspiraient les noms des divers enseignants, tous ces nouveaux Spielberg, Allen ou Godard se précipitèrent brandissant stylos noir ou stylos bleus sur les feuilles encore vierges punaisées au tableau pour s'inscrire dans les meilleurs amphis qui soit et dans les meilleurs Td, cela va de soit.

Les premiers furent les mieux servis et l'on vit beaucoup de jeunes hommes trébucher ou se bousculer, ressemblant soudainement à une meute de jeunes demoiselles en fleur, toutes hystériques devant des soldes privées.

Louison, inquiétée par ce tapage et surtout très curieuse, passa la tête par dessus la rambarde de pierre pour mieux voir et se dit très rapidement qu'elle aurait été bien embêtée parmi tous ces grands couillons, à se faire piétiner.

Petite comme elle, elle n'aurait pas tenu plus de deux minutes et peut être même n'aurait pas survécu.

C'est qu'un garçon pèse en général un certain poids, alors soixante !

A cette image, elle en associa d'autres et bientôt se sentie submergée de larmes et d'un triste état d'âme...

Elle en était arrivée à la conclusion de son propre enterrement avec cercueil, énormes bouquets de coquelicots par milliers et un écriteau de bois cérusé :

_Ci-git Louison, Nina Morris, elle aurait pu être une grande artiste._

« Oh quel horreur », se dit-elle presque à voix haute.

Un frisson terrible lui parcourut l'échine et s'il n'y avait pas eu cet espèce de malfrat qui sans s'excuser lui écrasa les pieds, elle serait encore perdue dans ses pensées.

Un peu chamboulée, entre douleur et contrariété,

Louison reprit ses esprits et repartie dans la direction de son premier cours d'introduction à la Mésopotamie.

Aujourd'hui était un si grand jour que rien ni personne n'aurait pu lui gâcher son plaisir et surtout pas la queue interminable devant l'amphithéâtre B...

.

« Excusez-moi, lui dit une voix bien au dessus d'elle.

Vous ne sauriez pas si c'est la queue pour le cours du professeur Albr... eich...quelque chose ?

- Pardon ? La voix se fit plus calme et surtout plus proche d'elle.

.

En levant les yeux Louison tomba nez à nez avec un blond d'au moins un mètre quatre-vingt cinq, l'air un peu paumé mais très sérieux à froncer les sourcils sur son morceau de papier froissé.

IL tentait de déchiffrer le nom de son nouveau professeur et Louison en perdit la notion du temps.

Elle l'observait avec un certain intérêt et s'attarda sur quelque chose d'inhabituel.

Il avait un regard étrange...Une couleur noisette assez banale même pour un blond mais rehaussée d'un éclat bien particulier dans l'œil droit.

Une pépite presque dorée, qui donnait à cette noisette une teinte miel et rendait ses yeux d'une telle rareté qu'elle en faillit perdre son latin.

- Je cherche l'amphi pour les premières années de cinéma, le prof c'est Albrech ou truc du genre.

Ça ne vous dit rien ?

-Je, euh, ne.

- Tan pis merci quand même. »

.

Le jeune homme fit crisser ses converses délacées et repartit dans la direction opposée.

Louison fronça alors à son tour les sourcils et fit la moue.

Il était si bizarre et elle nullissime.

La moutarde lui monta presque au nez et chasser cette idée là serait bien plus difficile que d'oublier son mal aux pieds se dit-elle alors toute contrariée.

La journée de rêve virerait-elle au cauchemar ?

C'est ce qu'elle ajouta , en quittant deux heures plus tard son premier cours bien plus barbant qu'elle n'aurait pu imaginé.

Et presque à vouloir jeter par la fenêtre ses belles images de conquête d'art primitif et d'université magique,

elle ne fit aucun effort de sociabilité en allant découvrir le bureau administratif à l'étage du dessus.

Bien au contraire, elle y alla en traînant des stilettos, tant sa déception était grande.

.

« A votre tour mademoiselle.

-Excusez-moi je suis désolé mais je suis à la bourre.

Madame, j'ai besoin impérativement de- »

Non pas que l'idée de revoir le jeune homme aux beaux yeux noisette ne déplaise à notre brunette, l'interruption presque grossière de celui-ci dans sa belle journée lui fit l'effet d'une bombe et alors qu'il lui était passé devant sans presque un regard, Louison, la colère jusqu'aux oreilles, ne se démonta pas et lui donna un bon coup de déhanché qui le fit sursauter.

.

« Mais ...

- Mais quoi ? J'étais là avant vous espèce de sale...Géant.

- Géant ? Sale ? Non mais j'ai pas le temps.

- Ah parce que monsieur serait le seul à être pressé ? Faites la queue comme tout le monde.

- Ben ça va, là vous savez aligner deux mots mademoiselle « euh ben euh je. »

- Alors là j- grrr»

Oui, elle avait grogné.

Totalement et irrévocablement hors d'elle en cet instant, Louison la sauvageonne aurait bien voulu lui mordre le bras ou le frapper avec son gros sac de fille rempli de tout et de n'importe quoi, surtout de n'importe quoi...

Mais non,

_Louison nous te l'avons déjà dit mille fois, la violence ne résoudra jamais rien dans ce bas-monde._

La phrase préférée de papa Morris lorsqu'il la grondait de béquiller Simon lui revint en tête et ce fut non sans une certaine retenue, qu'elle ne mit pas à exécution son plan machiavélique :

L'étouffer avec ses propres lacets de sweat.

Le garçon, pour ne pas à l'avoir dans les pattes alla même jusqu'à la soulever de terre afin de se préserver de toute disputes inutiles et se remit à sa place initiale, juste devant le comptoir du bureau des étudiants.

Stupéfaite et vexée, Louison, rouge pivoine, n'envenima pas la situation et quitta les lieux avant de faire un scandale.

Toute fois, elle se jura de ne plus jamais s'attarder sur ses beaux yeux et surtout, oh oui surtout, dorénavant s'il osait croiser son chemin, de le lui faire payer cher, très cher !

.

S'il voulait la guerre...

...

**Les premiers chapitres sont courts.**

**Un pied devant l'autre, j'apprends à marcher, tout comme Louison et Mathis apprennent à vivre leurs vies, plutôt qu'à la rêver. **

**J'espère que cette escapade en Latitudes vous aura plu et que dans vos têtes et dans vos coeurs la paix, l'amour et l'hystérie Edwardienne règnent. **

**Ici, pas de fight, pas d'angoisse (pour l'instant).**

**Just un grand kiff : être ensemble. **

**Après sinon je vais devoir ressortir le vieux martinet de Lilispank et ça risque de piquer ;D**

**Alors si vous avez des questions, je suis là que se soit en Mp ou sur Review.**

**Et si vous êtes en anonyme, je répondrais dans le chapitre qui suit.**

**Belle et heureuse semaine au pays des lapinous^^ et à la semaine prochaine !**

**Lili. **


	4. Cacahuète, Mathis et pirouettes

**Bonzouuuur les Z'amis !**

**Revoici Mathis et Louison mais aussi Noa et Mary...**

**Un léger gout de "déjà-vu" devrait vous rappeler de bons souvenirs...**

**Vous pourrez retrouver, les vidéos et photos ou encore bêtises sur la page facebook de Latitudes**

**.com/pages/Latitudes/171448139622662**

**/37598604**

**Et n'hésitez pas à venir me raconter quelles histoires ou lemons ou encore grosse marade vous avez eu avec des auteurs ou fictions de fanfiction car today, c'est REMEMBER, vous verrez...**

**Mais en attendant :**

**...**

**Chapitre second : Cacahuète, Mathis et pirouettes**

**...**

_**Enjoy !**_

La fin de l'été pour Mathis sonna le glas d'une rentrée tout en pression et tristesse.

Tristesse car il avait dû quitter la plage, les fiestas, Pierre son meilleur ami et sa belle planche de surf toute neuve.

Pression car maman Charles se heurtait depuis bien trop longtemps à son fils quant au choix de ses études.

Elle l'aurait voulu médecin et bien plus encore, elle l'aurait aimé orthopédiste.

Peu de mères ont ce genre d'envie pour leur enfants, je vous l'accorde mais à Latitudes, les gens sont bizarres, alors...

Quoi qu'il en soit, lorsque le petit grand Mathis se décida un soir de pluie, pour négocier sur son avenir, maman et papa Charles furent bien surpris.

Lui qui avait été sage toute sa vie, lui qui disait toujours oui, lui qui souriait tout en cirant le parquet, lui cet enfant adorable et tellement agréable à vivre, avait décidé brusquement de tourner sa veste et de montrer les crocs.

Mathis Nicolas, Harry, ne désirait pas être orthophoniste ou orthopédiste.

Non, Mathis, rêvait pour une fois et rêvait grand, sa future vie de cinéaste au cinéma.

« De cinéaste au cinéma ? Avaient répondu ses parents,

Mais ça ne veut strictement rien dire ! »

Mathis s'y était mal pris...

Il s'était emballé et avait fait tellement mauvaise impression qu'il dû négocier encore et encore jusqu'à soûler ses parents des jours et des nuits durant.

Il les suppliait à genoux, debout, par terre.

Les matin, midi et soir.

Devant la porte des toilettes, à table au lieu de se disputer avec sa grande sœur Sarah, dans la salle de bain.

Cela dura un peu plus d'un mois et un beau matin quasiment au bord de le crise de nerf, les yeux cernés et les cheveux hirsutes, maman craqua.

Mathis bondit de joie dans toute la villa.

Il cria, il chanta et tout le monde applaudit son audace et sa ténacité.

Mais maman Charles n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et lui fit passer un pacte.

Il avait un an pour réussir.

Une seule et unique année pour faire ses preuves et revenir avec les meilleures notes de sa promotion.

S'il échouait, il devrait se plier au choix de ses parents et ce, sans contester, se saborder ou encore rechigner.

Mathis, prit un moment pour y réfléchir et souffla un bon coup avant de serrer la main de sa mère en guise de deal.

Le challenge accepté, il se donna à fond avant même d'entrer à l'université et c'est pour cela que le jour J, ce joli mardi encore ensoleillé du mois de septembre, Mathis franchit les portes de l'immense campus de l'université des Arts de la vallée.

Il était fier de compter parmi les élus et mort de trouille à l'idée de gâcher toute sa vie.

Un jour il serait un grand scénariste ou un grand réalisateur car c'était son karma et il n'en avait pas d'autre pour cette vie là.

Il voulait tout tester, tout voir dans ce domaine et trop impatient pour faire comme tout le monde,

il s'aventura à l'aveugle et tout seul dans les longs couloirs des bâtisses de pierre.

Face à la nature sauvage des jeunes étudiants carnassiers, il n'était que très peu armé mais sa taille et son sourire en coin le serviraient à coup sur, il en était certain.

Sauf avec...

Sauf avec la mini brune, plantée là au milieu du chemin.

Il l'avait déjà aperçu alors qu'il se battait pour avoir une petite chance d'assister à l'un des cours les plus passionnants de son cursus.

Tandis qu'il avançait sans trop se faire écraser, une petite tête flottante attira son attention.

À sa droite près des plus hautes marches de l'escalier, une jolie jeune fille s'était penchée sur la balustrade et matait ce qui devait être le spectacle du siècle...

Les étudiants en ciné en pleine chute démographique.

Chez eux, à priori le tri des élèves s'effectuait avant les partiels et même bien avant, si vous voyez où je veux en venir.

Mais lorsque les deux billes noires croisèrent son regard, il stoppa net son avancée et bloqua sur cette drôle de petite tête curieuse.

La demoiselle avait de magnifiques yeux noirs en amande.

Ils étaient grands et perçant à la fois , très pétillants et s'harmonisaient totalement avec le reste de son visage.

De là où il était, il ne pouvait juger qu'un petit ensemble mais déjà tout le poussait à vouloir en connaître plus et en parlant de pousser, à force de se focaliser sur la jeune fille qui le surplombait, Mathis, perdu le fil et se fit presque éjecter de la mêlée.

Une minute d'inattention et tous ses efforts furent vain.

Une deuxième minute d'inattention et il perdit de vue la jolie jeune fille brune.

A trop vouloir jouer, parfois on tombe et le beau blond venait d'en faire les frais.

Après avoir donné quelques coups de coudes par-ci, par-là, il réussit enfin à atteindre le tableau et Oh chance, il restait une dernière place pour le cours qu'il attendait désespérément :

_Amour, passion, limites. _

_Sujet interactif, présenté aux premières années par le professeur Albreichtwarberg, à l'amphithéâtre Ronan. _

Mathis sauta de joie et exécuta carrément une petite danse de la victoire.

Tout le monde l'entendit crier et jubiler et quelques personnes restèrent pour voir le show.

Plus motivé que lui ce jour là, il n'y avait pas...

Et c'est en courant qu'il se rendit à son premier cours.

Sur le chemin, il se perdit et pas loin de la crise de nerf, il retomba donc nez à nez avec la petite brune, plantée au beau milieu du couloir.

Et comment dire, leur tout premier échange ne fut pas glorieux.

Mathis était bien trop stressé pour faire bonne impression et la demoiselle avait l'air paumé.

La communication ne passa pas du tout et Mat laissa très vite tomber.

L'heure tournait et il ne pouvait pas se permettre une quelconque incartade aussi jolie soit-elle sinon le pacte serait perdu.

Il prit donc jambes à son cou et miséra un bon moment avant de tomber sur la bonne porte.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il subit le supplice des marches d'escalier tant l'amphi était bondé.

Mais rien ne pouvait démoraliser notre Mathis.

Pas même ce qui suivit.

Le professeur de cinéma du jeune homme était vieux et petit.

Aux premiers abords, il semblait chétif et tout ratatiné.

Un peu comme si Einstein avait eu un frère aîné.

Sa voix ne dépassait guère le premier rang et ses yeux bleus-blanc papillonnaient de gauche à droite bien trop frénétiquement.

Mathis eu brusquement peur pour lui.

Il le voyait déjà à l'article de la mort et la déception l'envahie immédiatement.

Il avait tant espéré de cet enseignant là...

Pourtant, en fin de discours, papi cinéma, prit possession du micro et sa voix rauque et dure se propagea dans toute la salle.

« Mesdemoiselles et messieurs les futurs rois du pétrole.

Peu d'entre vous trouveront la voie et seront encore là dans un ou deux mois.

Vous me pensez peut être dur mais ne vous leurrez pas.

L'art ne paye pas et les artistes maudits sont les clochards d'aujourd'hui.

Et même dans notre belle cité et dans cette belle école, vous, aujourd'hui qui rêvez, vous, aujourd'hui qui vibrez et qui vous vous animez dès qu'un bon polar sort au ciné,

combien d'entre vous à votre avis auront leurs noms en lettres d'or à l'affiche des films, à l'affiche de vos films ?

Allez combien ? N'hésitez pas, levez la main ! »

Le professeur encouragea ses élèves mais rien n'y fit.

Personne ne leva le bras et tous se sentirent gênés en cet instant.

Mais pas Mathis.

Non, pas lui.

Au bout de quelques minutes, alors, enclin à l'angoisse, à la timidité et à une légère envie de vomir son petit déjeuner,

il se leva.

Il se leva et contre toute attente, il leva le bras.

Son cœur fit boum boum boum dans sa cage thoracique et il aurait voulut se cacher dans le plus petit trou de la plus petite souris de la ville.

Mais le vieil orateur lui sourit et applaudit.

Notre jeune homme alors bien courageux frissonna des pieds à la tête.

Et pour cause.

« Bravo. Bravo jeune homme, vous êtes la fierté de notre établissement et je suis sur que vous réussirez.

Voyez, voyez ce jeune homme immense qui a osé, qui s'est levé et qui va vous prouvez qu'il sera le futur Polansky ou Shamala je n'sais quoi.

- Pardon ?

- Choisissez le réal qui vous plaît

- Non mais comment « prouvez » ?

- Ah oui, le devoir... Vous allez nous régaler monsieur le grand cinéaste, de vos talents de scénariste.

Au prochain cours, je veux voir sur mon bureau un joli petit manuscrit.

Rien de long, juste de quoi faire un court métrage.

Et puisque le sujet cette année porte sur les amours, les limites et la passion, vous devrez nous plonger dans un univers romantique mais surtout sexy...

Jaugez vous même vos limites et épatez moi.

Épatez nous.

Quant au autres, le cours est terminé.

Merci à tous, bonne première journée et à mardi ! »

Le sourire fané, les bras cette fois ballants, Mathis eu du mal à réaliser.

Il venait de se faire piéger et tous les étudiants se moquaient déjà bien de lui en sortant.

Certains lui tapotèrent l 'épaule, d'autres le montrèrent du doigts mais tous parlaient de lui.

Comme à son arrivée, il fut le dernier à quitter la salle et comme un malheur ne vient jamais seul, il retomba sur la jolie brune au bureau des admissions.

Ce qu'il lui fit subir et ce devant tout le monde, il le regretta amèrement mais à ce moment précis, il n'avait qu'une idée en tête, une seule et même idée en tête.

Écrire.

...

**Tu es mon désert.**

_Manuscrit écrit par Mathis, NH Charles_

_..._

_**Synopsis :**_

_Un homme, Noa Wilde, la vingtaine, assez charismatique et fils d'un grand industriel, doit retrouver son frère et son meilleur ami dans une bourgade du désert de la Sierra Nevada afin d'assister à un enterrement de vie de garçon peu commun et drôlement mouvementé. _

_Très peu préparé à ce genre de traversée, il roule longtemps dans une voiture inappropriée et ce sur des routes poussiéreuses et mal entretenues si bien qu'il tombe en panne..._

_Les plans sont fixes, le soleil tape fort et les couleurs rougeâtres contrastent avec le ciel bleu, dégagé de la vallée de la mort. _

_Les didascalies pourraient être représentées par les voix off des différents protagonistes ou plus simplement par une interprétation plus emphatique. _

_Peu de musique accompagne les scènes, seulement une en fait..._

_Etta james, I just want to make love to you et deux points de vue. _

_Un masculin, un féminin. _

_C'est en revisitant les clichés que l'ont trouve ses propres limites et qu'on les dépasse. _

_Alors, Moteur Et, Action !_

...

" Merde ! Il ne me manquait plus que ça !

Tomber en panne avec cette daube de Volvo, dans un bled paumé.

J'aurais dû prendre une vraie voiture pas une merde d'hybride.

Mais quel con je suis !"

La chaleur est si pesante dans les rocheuses, que Noa n'a pas d'autre option que de se mettre torse nu.

Sa peau est chaude et transpirante, le tatouage qu'il a sur les hanches s'enflammerait presque.

Il est seul, son I phone ne fonctionne pas et ses aviators semblent lourdes, lourdes, si lourdes mais ses yeux immenses et bleu ne supporteraient pas le soleil rouge et bouillant en cet après midi.  
>Après deux heures de marche, il trouve enfin la civilisation, un bled minuscule et presque aussi fantomatique que son enfer désertique.<br>Il entre dans une vieille échoppe poussiéreuse et tombe sur une personne.

Juste une.  
>Jeune, fille, brune, en mini short et débardeur.<p>

Tout à fait son style.

Il s'approche d'elle et tout en recouvrant un peu de son souffle, s'aperçoit de sa beauté mais surtout de son attitude diablement séduisante.

_Noa, se dit-il, tu meurs de soif, tu es crevé et perdu. _

_Et à quoi pense-tu ? La pousser contre un frigo et la sauter comme un fou ? Allé mec, ressaisis toi. _

_Il faut lui parler, sinon elle va te prendre pour un psychopathe ! _

" Euh"  
><em>Parler Noa, oui tu sais : aligner plus de deux mots. <em>  
>Oh putain elle s'approche ! Alors, soit c'est une hallucination, soit, cette fille est de plus en plus canon...Couché Kroll!<p>

" Euh..."

Ah ouais, "euh" elle aussi.

Et bien ça promet question communication; en même temps si je la viole sur le comptoir...Couché kroll !  
><em>Et là, en même temps :<em>

"Bonjour."  
>...C'est le drame.<p>

Elle rougit et ses taches de rousseur sur le haut de ses pommettes me font craquer.  
>Je passe la main dans mes cheveux trempés de sueur et je rêverais de pouvoir contempler le sol, mais à la place, je ne peux pas détourner mon regard de ses yeux.<p>

Une couleur que j'adore et une profondeur insondable.

Bref, c'est raté pour le viol...

" J'attends la personne responsable du magasin, enfin si elle est encore en vie..."  
>Joli sourire.<br>Dis quelque chose, dis quelque chose, dis quelque chose et ne dis surtout pas : "quelque chose"

"Ah, ok...

(_La voix se brise)_  
>Je crois que nous allons attendre ensemble.<p>

Ma voiture est tombée en rade et je n'ai plus la force de chercher une autre âme qui vive.  
>Elle a l'air déçue .<p>

Merde, je dois avoir l'air super crevé, elle va penser que-  
>- Vous êtes tombé en rade et moi j'ai perdu mon groupe de randonnée. On fait la paire tous les deux, question poisse."<br>_Oh oui ! Je nous vois déjà allongés sur le sol, nus et sa paire de..._  
>" Monsieur ? Vous allez bien ?<br>- Euh oui ! Pardon...Euh non, pas "Monsieur" ! Noa, juste Noa.

Si nous devons attendre une averse pour que la population réapparaisse, on peut se tenir compagnie, alors, pas de monsieur et puis, je ne suis pas si vieux...Enfin j'espère."

_Tu parles trop Noa.  
><em>Elle me sourit de plus en plus et ma voix tremble de moins en moins...  
>J'apprends qu'elle s'appelle Mary Ann et qu'elle débarque du Winsconsin.<p>

Je me moque royalement de quel patelin la brunette descend mais elle a un joli prénom et vu mon expression, mademoiselle enchaîne sur ses origines et le pourquoi du comment.

Sa voix est très belle et je me perds dans ses yeux, une nouvelle fois. Elle rougit de plus en plus, et mon corps se retient, de moins en moins.

...

**Mary...**

...

Ce mec, c'est un rêve !

Il est si beau, que j'en ferais pipi dans ma culotte !

Et regardez la touche que j'ai, toute sale et transpirante !

C'est bien ma veine !

Il a fallut que je fasse cette rando stupide et que je porte les fringues les plus basiques de la terre pour que je tombe sur le type le hot de tout le continent !  
>Je ne sais plus quoi faire lorsqu'il me fixe et qu'il prononce le "euh" le plus chaud bouillant, jamais prononcé dans l'histoire de la timidité.<p>

J'ai juste envie de me retrouver dans ses bras, lovée, collée, reniflant son parfum et soulignant du bout des doigts ses sans doute très beaux abdominaux...maman, ce torse !  
>Il faut que je lui dise un truc malin ou du moins un truc, histoire de ne pas passer pour une totale pouilleuse.<p>

Allé, fais pas ta timide et balance lui ton plus beau sourire ma fille !  
>OHLALA ! Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux.<p>

Je vais me déshydrater sévère. Continue de sourire.  
>Bon ok il a pas l'air en forme mais bon, il est trop sexe et je suis sure d'être à la hauteur pour le requinquer …<p>

Des glaçons pour le rafraîchir, ça c'est une idée !

Vite propose lui des glaçons !  
>« Des glaço- »<p>

Mince, quelqu'un vient.

**Noa...**

Aïe !

Et voilà, ça m'apprendra a reluquer ses seins, Je me suis pris la porte en plein dans le dos et j'ai bien faillit lui tomber dessus.

" Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous, m'sieur dame ?"  
>Oh, class !<p>

Un indien baraqué, dans un bled du désert ? Je suis sur qu'elle va trouver ça typique et sexy ..._Merde._  
>Et d'ailleurs, la voilà qui rougit.<p>

"Possible. Nous sommes perdu et en rade et nous avons besoin d'un hôtel, d'eau ou d'un frigo, si vous avez bien entendu ! "

_Et oui, je sais parler quand je veux, ça t'étonne hein mon vieux ?_  
>Ma voisine ne dit rien et donc me donne raison.. Ah ah, rire diabolique.<p>

Phase 1 en marche.  
>L'indien la mange du regard et c'est vraiment dégueulasse ! Mais d'où il a le droit d'abord !<p>

C'est Ma proie pas la sienne !  
>Mary Ann ne le remarque presque pas et mon ego commence à gonfler, presque autant que ma virilité il n'y a pas si longtemps.<br>Puis, appelons-le Boby, daigne enfin nous répondre et nous servir.

J'allais sortir ma black card, mais vu l'endroit, je sors du cash.

Règle de Noa : ne pas passer pour un bourge au premier rencard mais tout de même, impressionner la belle avant de pouvoir la satisfaire.  
>Et donc, en sortant du magasin...<p>

"J'aurais pu en payer une partie quand même !  
><em>Ah ? Une pointe d'irritation dans la voix ?<em>  
>-Pardonne moi, c'était pour te remercier de m'avoir supporté.<p>

Ah ah ! bien joué vieux ! Elle ouvre les yeux en grand et se radoucit.  
>- Mais je n'ai rien supporté ! C'était un plaisir de te rencontrer même.<br>_Oh mignonne, _Comment peut-elle décemment rougir autant et du coup m'exciter autant ?

_viens voir papa ! _  
>- Et bien moi aussi en fait.<br>On va voir ce magnifique 5 étoiles, ça te dis ?  
>- Oh oui alors, Il me tarde de prendre une douche ! "<p>

Nue sous un jet d'eau glacé, j'en frissonne déjà et quand j'aperçois la devanture de ce qui doit être le seul motel à des kilomètres, je presse grossièrement le pas.  
>Cette nuit devrait être l'une des meilleures nuits de ma vie.<p>

J'en ai le pressentiment...

**...**

**Mary Ann...**

...

L'hôtel a l'air aussi propre que l'intérieur de mon sac d'aspirateur. Poussiéreux et puant.

Mais on s'en fout Mary, le mec à côté de toi est trop chaud bouillant et fuck pour l'asthme !

Je marche derrière lui et tente de suivre la cadence, serait-il pressé bel étranger ?

Oh non ! Il remet son tee shirt ! Oh oui le tee shirt est trempé et lui colle à la peau !

Humm, je bénis le désert, les pannes de voitures, les randonnées foireuses, la chaleur, les tee shirt Levis blanc et le Dieu du Gps piéton qui me déteste !

Il se tortille et sa transpiration sent le sexe ou alors c'est lui qui put le sexe ! Bref, j'ai envie de lui.

Nous arrivons à l'accueil et là, il plonge ses yeux dans les miens et me sourit d'une façon si torride que Je pourrais presque me noyer là tout de suite.

Et puis, il me réanimerait et …

« Mary Ann ? _Oui dis mon nom …._Mary ? Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Il ne reste plus qu'une chambre double climatisée... Les clim sont en pannes dans les autres chambres, on fait quoi ?

_Oh merci mon dieu !_

- Ben on a pas le choix je crois...

- Tu prends la climatisée et moi une autre, ça te va ?

- NON ! _Merde je l'ai fait sursauter. _Euh, je veux dire : non, on va se débrouiller, tu va pas mourir de chaud voyons, lui dis-je en lui fouettant légèrement le bras du plat de la main.

Je veux bien partager la chambre. »

_Je suis une fille altruiste moi que voulez-vous._

Il se tourne vers le blondinet qui je l'espère va arrêter de me mater comme si j'étais la première fille qu'il voyait en vrai depuis 1998 et lui dit avec un immense sourire cette fois, que c'est ok pour la chambre double.

Le type en question tire une gueule de quatre pieds de long et c'est bien fait, car on ne matte pas les filles comme ça, sauf si on est beau comme un Dieu sortant tout droit des enfer d'abord !

_(ellipse temporel)_

En entrant dans la suite princière, il y a comme un ralenti.

Je me retourne vers mon fantasme et le vois retirer très très doucement son tee shirt, en tirant sur le col, passant la tête hors du vêtement, pour finalement le faire glisser le long de ses bras musclés, juste ce qu'il faut.

Ses cheveux sont encore plus en bataille et il en profite pour les « recoiffer » avec ses mains...

C'est le geste le plus craquant qui soit !

Si passer sans cesse sa main dans les cheveux est un signe de manque de sexe, je suis prem's pour lui faire rattraper son retard, je me dévouerais corps et âme.

Puis, il se dirige vers la salle de bain et entreprend de laver son tee shirt...Il lave ses fringues ?

Le rêve, un homme moderne comme on en voit dans les magasines !

Je devrais lui proposer de laver aussi son fute, ses sous-vêteme...

« Je suis désolé, mais je ne supporte plus ce tee shirt. Tu veux en faire autant ?

J'hésite grave car à la question : que choisir comme petite culotte lorsqu'on part en randonnée avec les copines ? J'ai choisis : La petite culotte rose et violette des supernanas !

Je me hais putain ! Je me hais.

- Oui, c'est une excellente idée, mais toi d'abord. Moi je vais tester les limites de la clim, hein ».

Et hop, esquive.

Il aurait presque l'air déçu mais mes pieds sont soudés au sol.

Il délaisse son tee shirt dans le lavabo, se redresse et défait sa ceinture, il tire dessus et moi je bave.

La ceinture claque lorsqu'elle quitte son jeans et je n'ai qu'une image dans ma tête : une vieille pub de coca cola light et sa satanée musique...

_I want you_...

Oui, je veux bien devenir ton esclave et oui, Je suis en train de le mater, parfaitement et sans honte de sur croix.

De toute façon, il n'a pas l'air si gêné que ça, bien au contraire.

Il déboutonne son pantalon tout doucement et vire ses pompes, easy, façon bo goss : sans les mains !

Puis, entame la descente du jeans sale, collant, usé qui me donne chaud, si chaud !

Et s'arrête brusquement, les mains au niveau des fesses, le boxer de plus en plus visible.

Il jette un coup d'œil dans ma direction et moi dans deux minutes, je meurs de combustion !

« Désolé, mais j'ai vraiment trop chaud ! La clim est au max tu crois ?

Tout mon sang s'est réfugié dans mes pommettes, une vraie midinette et sans un mot, je me précipite sur la clim...

- Oui (comme c'est dommage ...) elle est à fond !

Je me retourne ensuite et découvre sa tête hors de la salle de bain...

- Ben à poil alors ! »

Ses sourcils se soulèvent et il abhorre un sourire ultra bright impressionnant, je crois que ma petite culotte rend l'âme.

Une bouffée d'envie de lui me placarderait bien au sol, mais hors de question que je touche un sol aussi crade si c'est pas avec lui en train de me...

**...**

**Noa...**

...

Mais qu'est ce que je dois faire pour qu'elle craque ?

J'ai tout essayé : le ralenti, le mec qui lave ses propres vêtements, les sourires, le strip...là je suis presque à poil et elle : toujours avec ses fringues !

Et on papote et elle me raconte sa vie et je souris à ses blagues et j'enchaîne sur les miennes et blablabla

Tu veux quoi Noa ? Du cul, du cul et encore du cul !...c'est pas compliqué, non ?

Alors arrêtes de te la jouer romantique et saute là !

J'ai l'impression d'avoir un ange et un démon sur chaque épaule...

D'un côté, mon musicien de jumeau à la basse noire dans le rôle de l'ange démoniaque qui me rappelle mon échec amoureux, le manque de fille , etc et de l'autre : mon meilleur pote en pleine grossesse nerveuse (Femme-bébé-deuxième round...) qui me balance que les femmes ne sont pas des objets, qu'elles ont un cerveau, des sentiments et que peut être que celle-ci vaut le coup, parce que je dois comprendre qu'un chat ne peut pas être la seule compagnie d'un homme de mon âge.

Ou, d'un homme tout court. Bref, la schizophrénie me guette !

Mais très vite je me reprends lorsqu'elle rit à mes sarcasmes et je fonds de plus en plus pour elle.

Oui, peut être que l'ange pourrait gagner.

Mais en attendant, je retourne à mon strip et vu qu'elle n'assiste pas à la suite, je sors carrément en boxer, lui demandant innocemment si cela ne la dérange pas que je reste si peu vêtu ce soir.

Sa réaction ? Bloquée sur mon boxer « cible » et je rougis à mon tour...(je l'avais oublié celui là...Note pour plus tard : Changer d'amis).

Après un fou rire partagé, suite à mes pauvres explications, un truc incroyable arrive : elle ôte enfin son débardeur ….Mazeltov !

Et mieux, elle passe devant moi qui doit avoir la bouche au niveau du sol et se plante devant le lavabo.

Je rêve de devenir un soutien-gorge en cet instant précis !

Sa poitrine est sublime et j'en suis scotché !

Je ne comprends plus rien, mais c'est pas grave !

Elle reste un moment à essorer son top et passe la seconde !

En se tortillant, elle fait glisser son short sale, minuscule, collant, sale, minuscule, qui m'appelle et se penche en avant pour ramasser le morceau de tissu.

J'ai droit alors à une vue panoramique à couper le souffle et lorsqu'elle en a fini avec la lessive improvisée et ma santé mentale, elle se retourne, un air de petite fille innocente collé sur le visage et je découvre avec surprise les dessins de sa culotte...

Un personnage d'animé et pas n'importe lequel...Rebel des SuperrrNanas !

J'éclate de rire !

_Merci Dieu de la culotte, qui me permet de reluquer sans complexe son anatomie ! _

Et cela, n'a véritablement pas de prix.

Ainsi donc vaincu, je hausse les épaules et dodeline de la tête.

Le destin semble lui même avoir mis cette fille sur ma route et je n'ai pas le choix, on ne crache pas sur le destin, c'est pécher !

Alors...

« Décidément, on est assort- »

Elle n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase, pauvre petite.

Pourquoi ? Parce que, je ne lui en ai pas laissé l'occasion...

**...**

**Mary...**

...

N'étais-je pas en train de parler ? Si, si et Je m'en souviens très bien, je lui disais...euh...Un truc et lui d'un coup il m'a comme plaqué du regard.

Oui, avec cet homme là tout est possible et ses yeux, ce bleu !

Je fonds de plus en plus.

lorsqu'il s'approche de moi, il affiche un sourire presque sadique qui ne me déplaît mais alors pas du tout.

Ses lèvres effleurent à peine les miennes.

Ses yeux pétillent, il est coquin et quand il ouvre sa bouche et qu'il s'incline sur moi, je suis toute à lui, prête à lui rendre un merveilleux et très sensuel baiser.

Et lui, m'a vaincu. Avant même que nos langues ne se rencontrent, que nos bouches ne se découvrent que nos cœurs battent la même chamade, il se rétracte et j'en chouine malgré moi.

Grillée !

Mon corps le veut, lui répond ou l'appelle, se laisse guider sous ses désirs.

Rien, je ne peux rien faire pour reprendre le dessus...car en matière de sex-appeal, tout n'est que pouvoir.

Et c'est à celui qui fera craquer l'autre en premier... Alors chérie, pour la suite, le mot d'ordre c'est : Résiste !

**...**

**Noa...**

...

J'ai envie, j'ai envie, putain j'ai envie d'elle !

Ma langue si proche de la sienne, je ne tiendrais pas longtemps et pourtant j'ai une envie folle de jouer c'est si bon !

Elle respire mal et j'entends les battements de son cœur, sa respiration décalée, ses petits gémissements étouffés.

Cette fille aura ma mort pour sur car Je suis déjà aimanté par son regard et je veux que la nuit ne s'arrête pas.

Non, jamais.

J'aimerais qu'elle crie mon prénom avant même de la prendre, je veux qu'elle me supplie de la mordre, qu'elle me dise :

« Lèche moi, lèche moi, lèch-

- Non»

Impossible, il n'y a qu'une idée qui me vient en tête.

Je ne l'ai pas encore embrassé et cette sensation est dangereuse : ma peau me brûle de ce manque de contact, mon corps m'en veut grave à l'heure qu'il est et mon cerveau va bientôt se déconnecter.

C'est de plus en plus excitant et la douleur d'être loin de sa bouche se transforme en adrénaline.

Je suis trempé et elle aussi, tout put le sexe ici, c'en est odieux !

Je lui choppe les hanches et la serre tout contre moi.

Ses yeux réclament plus et sa bouche cherche la mienne, mais non !

Pas encore ma belle, j'ai d'autres plans pour toi.

Je balance nos corps contre le mur.

Ses mains glissent sur sa peau et les siennes s'emparent de ma nuque, de mes cheveux ...Mon front contre le sien, je marque une pause, obligé.

Mon cœur va lâcher.

Nos yeux se recroisent alors que nos respirations se saccadent de plus en plus et une vague de désir insatisfait s'empare de nous.

Très vite, nous glissons vers le lit à côté de nous.

Je la soulève un peu et sans quitter le mur, nous nous retrouvons debout sur le pieu.

Nos caresses se font pressantes, la tête de lit lui rentre presque dans la chair.

Nos corps ne se touchent plus, ils tentent de fondre l'un dans l'autre.

Ses tétons me réclament et son soutien gorge dégoulinant de notre sueur va devenir mon pire ennemi.

Elle me force a reculer et joue avec mes nerfs.

Le tissu colle à sa peau et j'en deviens jaloux.

Mes mains dans les cheveux, je tente de paraître décontracté, mais je suis prêt à bondir.

Elle abandonne l'objet de ma jalousie et cache l'objet de ma convoitise derrière ses mains...

Puis, se replaçant contre le mur, elle me fait signe de la rejoindre et lorsque j'obéis, la coquine se mord la lèvre quasiment jusqu'au sang.

Je me ru sur elle et lui écarte les bras.

Je veux la voir, mémoriser tous ses détails, comme si j'allais mourir au levé du soleil.

La découvrir enfin, la maintenir en place et profiter du spectacle.

Ses poignets minuscules dans mes mains, elle est sans défense et la torture peut reprendre.

Je fais danser ma bouche autour de la sienne.

Ses yeux s'assombrissent, elle en devient ténébreuse.

Je dépose de légers baisers sur ses joues cramées d'envie, sur le front, sur sa mâchoire, mais jamais sur ses lèvres !

Là, elle en devient violente et se débat sous mon emprise.

Je la relâche et elle se jette à mon cou, me léchant du bout de la langue, aspirant ma peau...

Mordillant le lobe de mon oreille (penser à autre chose : un fantôme, de la neige...)

Sa langue me donne des frissons et je gémis au creux de son cou.

Elle se sépare une fois de plus de moi et plonge ses yeux magnifiques dans les miens.

Je suis un gamin devant le jouet le plus extraordinaire qui soit.

Mais ce qui va suivre me surprend.

Il y a de l'électricité dans l'air et notre connexion est démentielle.

C'est un moment si intense mais doux à la fois et je suis comme hypnotisé.

J'ai besoin de la toucher, de la sentir, de l'avoir dans mes bras.

Le dos de ma main rencontre alors sa joue et tout en fermant les yeux, elle ramène mes doigts aux limites de sa bouche.

Ils entrent et sortent ...J'y découvre son piercing et ma virilité se lubrifie de tout cet érotisme.

Elle me tient !

**...**

**Mary...**

_..._

_Oh Noa, je suis en transe ! _

Ne voit -il pas que ma culotte s'est désintégrée avec le reste de mon corps, de mes entrailles, de mon cerveau ?

Pourquoi refuse t-il de m'embrasser ? Je vais mourir de désir s'il ne va pas plus loin !

Ses doigts dans ma bouche, ses va et viens, je veux plus, PLUS !

Il sort et recule encore. Il passe ses doigts dans la sienne et les suce un par un.

Il me toise plus gourmand que jamais et me demande ce que je veux.

Sa voix est brisée, rauque, terriblement sexy, irrésistiblement lui !

« Ton boxer !

Ma réponse le surprend, il m'interroge du regard, le mien en dit long et mes hochements de tête confirment.

Il saute du lit, ébranlant mon corps une nouvelle fois et cette distance entre nous m'est insupportable.

Je me tiens alors aux montants de peur de défaillir et lui, pavane, le diable !

Le boxer au bord de l'explosion, monsieur se permet des gestes lents et précis.

Mon adversaire ne sera bientôt plus qu'un souvenir et je trépigne à l'idée de connaître la fin de son tatouage.

- Le voilà ! »Me dit-il en le lançant vers moi.

Manque de bol pour lui, je ne me suis pas encore totalement consumé et j'en profite pour me caresser avec son sous-vêtement.

J'ai comme l'impression que le spectacle lui plaît et son sexe déjà énorme semble grandir encore...

Son tatouage est impressionnant !

Les courbes maori se dessinent jusqu'à son anatomie et tout en traçant des yeux le moindre contour, je fais rencontrer Rebel et sa cible. Frotter son boxer contre mon pubis me rend si lascive,si coquine...

C'en est trop ! Il me rejoint enfin et nous jette sur le matelas, projetant mon corps sous le sien.

Il récupère son boxer et le balance.

Il s'empare des bords de ma culotte et dans un signe d'adieu, la fait valdinguer avec le reste des fringues.

Nous sommes enfin à égalité. Nus tous les deux et terriblement excités.

On dirait un enfant, et je ne peux m'empêcher de rire mais il est très sérieux lorsqu'il écarte mes cuisse et plonge sur mon intimité. Que le combat commence !

Il me respire, me lèche, m'aspire et possède mon sexe avec force et tendresse.

Je manque de hurler son nom mais à la place, j'accroche mes doigts à ses cheveux et le dirige malgré moi.

Mes jambes se resserrent contre lui et il empoignent mes hanches furieusement.

Son exploration me fait chavirer et mon corps ondule de plaisir...

**...**

**Noa...**

...

Ma langue brûle de sa chaleur.

Elle est si douce, si mouillée !

Il faudrait que je m'arrête, j'en peux plus, je vais la dévorer si ça continue ! Mais c'est trop bon putain !

Je peux pas allez plus loin là, je suis au max...Comment fait-elle pour être aussi sucrée ?

Cette fille est un rêve !

Elle se cambre de plus en plus au rythme de mes caresses, ma langue me fait mal mais je n'ai qu'une envie, celle de la faire jouir, encore et encore !

Son goût, son parfum...

Je recule, il faut que je recule.

Elle est dans un autre monde et ne capte même pas que j'ai stoppé les préliminaires.

Je l'attrape sauvagement et elle ouvre les yeux avec stupeur. Hé oui, chérie, j'arrive !

Je m'enfonce en elle et c'est un supplice de ne pas jouir tout de suite.

Elle me crie déjà « Plus vite ! » Et j'ai du mal à respirer.

Elle me rend dingue, je vais la tuer avec mes coups de reins et elle va me finir à force de crier mon nom !

Je suis littéralement en feu, mon ventre frotte contre le sien ou plutôt glisse avec le sien.

Le lit s'est transformé en piscine de désir et elle ne sait même plus comment elle s'appelle !

Mais moi, je sais exactement ce dont elle a envie, et ce dont elle a besoin.

Je la devine. Elle est mienne cette nuit.

J'attrape alors à deux mains son visage et l'oblige à me faire face.

Folle de notre passion, la maintenir calme et réactive à mes propres désirs, est une vraie mission.

Et la forcer, est exclu !

« Regarde moi, je veux …(mon souffle est si court) ….je veux te voir, je-

- Non ! »

Pris de court par son sombre et brillant regard, je me laisse faire, finalement heureux prisonnier.

Elle s'est emparée de mes forces, de ma raison, et surtout de ma bouche !

Marry me donne le plus doux des baisers.

Nos langues se sont aimées tout de suite et c'en est fini de moi.

Tout son être se tend en même temps que le mien et notre jouissance est purement magique.

Approcher les étoiles, monter haut, très haut et ne plus redescendre.

Je n'arrive plus à me détacher de ses lèvres et la bascule sur moi, ne faisant qu'un avec elle.

Nos bouches s'animent, notre baiser prend tout son temps.

Il s'éternise, s'intensifie encore et encore et lorsque nos fronts se rencontrent, je suis au septième ciel

et pas seul.

Le reste ?

Il nous appartient, tout comme la nuit et ce moment de pure douceur qui précède le pure plaisir.

Et quand au petit matin, je m'éveillerais sur son sein, je la ferais mienne encore et encore et puis ?

Sans doute, je repartirais.

_Ne pas y penser. _

**...**

**Mary...**

_..._

_Noa... J'ai passé une nuit incroyable, juste magique, vraiment..._

_Tu es un garçon génial et j'ai eu une chance folle de me perdre dans ce bled._

_Mais, je crois que notre nuit devrait rester l'unique nuit de notre histoire et j'ai peur de te décevoir si je restais auprès de toi. _

_Car après tout, tu ne connais rien de moi et tu n'aimerais pas avoir une calamité à tes côtés, crois moi. _

_Alors pitié, ne m'en veux pas lorsque tu t'éveilleras._

_J'aurais aimé te-_

« Mary ? Que fais-tu debout ? Il est tard ? »

Mince.

Mon voisin de lit me regarde encore tout endormi et je me mords les lèvres d'envie.

La lettre dans la main, je me sens prise sur le fait et le rose aux joues me monte, une nouvelle fois en moins de vingt quatre heures.

« Tu reviens te coucher chérie ?

Merde. Il me donne déjà des petits noms et...

- J'arrive mon lapin.

Il me sourit et lève les yeux au ciel.

- Mais c'est une petite culotte toute mignonne ça ! Désolé Rebel, tu va devoir retrouver le sol... »

Il me fait rire.

Ma petite culotte glisse le long de mes jambes, j'en frissonne...C'est lui.

Je le jure, ce Noa là causera ma perte et...

J'aime ça.

Fin de l'histoire.

...

**Humm Noa, Mary...Edward, Bella...**

**Pardonnez mon ce "Retour vers le futur" revisité mais ces histoires là, ces délires là je ne pouvais pas les laisser bouder au fond d'un tiroir. **

**Ils avaient envie de vivre, de rire et de jouir à nouveau^^. Alors dites moi ce que vous en pensez ;D**

**Merci à tous et à toutes de suivre, de reviewter et de me laisser des ptits mots. **

**Je vous adore et vous dis à Mardi^^**

**xoxo**


	5. Louison et l'agneau

**Bonzour les z'amis !**

**Avec un ptit jour de retard (hier c'était notre anniversaire avec Mr chéri), **

**je poste le tout nouveau chapitre de Latitudes. **

**J'espère que vous vous êtes remis(es) de la traversée du désert **

**et que vous ne vous êtes pas trop perdu(e)s en chemin. **

**Merci d'être là, de lire, de reviewter et pour répondre aux questions, **

**voici un petit récap. **

**- Mathis est un personnage inspiré de l'acteur Alex Pettyfer. **

**- Louison est inspirée d'Ema Stone. **

**- Noa est inspiré d'Edward Cullen/Rob**

**- Mary Ann est inspirée de Bella Swan/Kristen.**

**Tous les autres personnages des scénarios de Mathis sont inspirés des Cullen**

** comme par exemple Nina (= Alice Cullen)**

**Je n'en dis pas plus et vous laisse lire. **

**Enjoy et n'hésitez pas à mater les vidéos de Latitudes sur vimeo **

**/37598604**

**ou sur la page Facebook**

**xoxo**

**...**

**Chapitre 3 : Louison et l'agneau**

...

Quelques semaines s'étaient écoulées à Latitudes où tous les soirs

Louison et Mathis rentraient après leurs dures journées de « souffrance » au sein de leur nouvelle école.

Louison trimbalait toujours des tonnes de choses avec elle et donnait toujours l'impression de s'être battue dans la boue et Mathis ne levait jamais le nez de son note book ou de son smartphone.

Le casque sur les oreilles,

il sélectionnait chaque nouveau lundi, une bonne dizaine de chansons et créait des playlist adaptées à ses nouvelles idées créatives.

Écrire sans musique était exclu et écouter de la musique sans penser à une nouvelle scène, n'était pas envisageable pour notre réalisateur en herbe.

La vie allait donc bon train entre l'École fantastique et Latitudes et nos deux héros ne s'étaient toujours pas revu depuis l'incident au bureau des étudiants.

Mathis, se refusait à croire que les jolies brunes qu'il décrivait dans ses récits ressemblaient à la mimi tornade qu'il avait bousculé

et Louison se tapait le front dès qu'elle entendait une voix masculine bien plus haute qu'elle et qu'à son réveil, la première image qui flashait dans sa tête était celle d'un regard de braise, noisette et miel...

Elle courrait pour se rendre en cours, il traînait les pieds la tête dans son I pad.

Elle glissait sur le sol lustré dès qu'elle passait les portes de son amphi et lui baissait les yeux sur ses lacets toujours défaits.

Elle donnait des coups de cartons à dessin et s'excusait sans cesse, il donnait des coups d'épaules dans les gens sans s'arrêter et bredouillait des excuses peu crédibles et quasi inaudibles.

Ils bossaient tous deux comme des fous mais leurs cœurs semblaient vides, semblaient plats,

leur vie tournait autour de leur carrière, de leur avenir et vraisemblablement rien ne plus ne les rendraient heureux.

Mathis et Louison, avaient les mêmes idéaux, les mêmes envies et la même façon de voir l'avenir.

Le bonheur s'agrandit chaque jour et se multiplie sans cesse, jamais il ne se divise.

Mais eux deux dans leur bulles de savon, eux deux si près et si loin à la fois.

Savaient-ils tout ce la ?

En avaient-ils au moins conscience ?

.

Le couloir était sombre ce mardi matin là.

Dehors, les premières pluies d'automnes tonnaient et l'air chargé d'humidité donnait un avant-goût d'hiver.

Un hiver qui allait s'annoncer rude vu le froid déjà présent dans le campus.

Le vent se faufilait entres les écarts charnières-portes mal fixées, les feuilles tombées, s'amoncelaient au bord des trottoirs rendant la chaussée bien trop glissante pour notre petite Louison toujours affublées de ses longues bottes lacées à talons rétro et les nuages noirs de pluie pesaient lourds sur les remparts et sur les humeurs déjà biens moroses de nos tout nouveaux étudiants.

Petite fille aux cheveux d'ange, releva le col de fourrure noir de son manteau prussien et regarda droit devant elle pour ne pas songer aux glissades des feuilles de l'automne qu'elles ramassaient encore il y a quelques jours. Pensive et légèrement endormie, elle n'en oublia pourtant pas le but de sa venue.

Le but de sa vie...devenir artiste.

En revanche, dans sa marche droite et déterminée, elle omit son carcan quotidien.

Ses livres, son gros sac, ses pinceaux dans les cheveux et surtout son énorme cahier de croquis à spiral A2 qui refusait d'entrer dans son sac à main.

Tenu donc entre son flanc et le carton demi grand aigle à dessin, le cahier sans doute possédé ou affublé d'un tout petit lutin taquin, se mit à vaciller.

Tantôt en avant, tantôt en arrière, si bien qu'au bout de quelques minutes, il échappa des mains de Louison et atterrit tout ouvert sur le sol de pierre, sali de poussière et de pluie.

Catastrophe.

Son cœur cessa de battre un instant.

Tous ses dessins, tout son travail devait avoir subit tant de dégâts qu'avant même de savoir, elle se mit à penser au pire.

Ses larmes s'accrochèrent à ses yeux, prêtent à plonger sur ses joues tels de minuscules parachutistes et les doigts tremblèrent tout en se rapprochant du cahier chéri.

Mais ses mains n'empoignèrent pas les spirales et le carton bien lourd de la couverture, non.

Elle ne le ramassa pas.

Accroupie, un peu étonnée et très inquiète, Louison bouche bée et grand yeux ébahis, se retrouva nez à nez avec Mathis, le regard flous, les yeux rouges et le nez reniflant.

Il tenait le cahier dans ses mains et s'était accroupi tout comme elle.

L'objet n'avait donc pas heurté le sol humide.

Non, Mathis Nicolas Harry Charles, lui avait sauvé la vie.

Mais pourquoi, pourquoi était-il si triste lui aussi ?

« Merci, balbutia t -elle.

- De rien, renifla t -il. »

Louison prit timidement le cahier que lui tendit Mathis et le porta à son cœur.

Il sourit de son geste et puis un instant, resta bloqué sur ses yeux, ses yeux à elle.

Quelque chose en lui fit Splash presque comme une douleur, presque comme une explosion et un goût amer, quasi métallique retapissa les parois de sa gorge jusqu'au bout de la langue.

Cette impression désagréable lui fit détourner le regard et il reprit sa place, à même le sol sale tout contre le mur de pierre froid et impersonnel de la grande tour.

La jeune fille ne perdit pas une miette de la scène devant elle.

La bouche à demi ouverte et les cheveux légèrement bousculés par la brise fraîche de ce début d'hiver, elle serra un peu plus fort le cahier contre son cœur.

Un hoquet de surprise se fit entendre lorsque le jeune homme se détacha d'elle et qu'il reprit place près de son gros sac à dos et de toutes ces feuilles éparpillées autour de lui et puis presque sans y penser, elle avança.

Son but, son destin, la voie qu'elle devait prendre, elle ne s'en détournerait pas.

Elle avait dit merci et donc plus rien à devoir, plus rien à faire ...Juste passer son chemin.

Mais non, quelques pas suffirent pour qu'elle change d'avis.

Toute droite, les pieds joints et le regard vide, elle pencha la tête.

Elle y vit d'abord la tranche du cahier, puis ses mains glacées et enfin le bout de ses bottes noires à peine moins lustrées qu'à la sortie de la boutique vintage.

Puis, ses pieds, seuls, comme indépendants, firent demi tour sur eux même et elle se retrouva à nouveau face à lui.

Lui, étranger triste, dont le regard pépite l'obsédait depuis la rentrée.

Quelques pas de fées encore et pour une fois, elle le dominait.

Il n'en releva pas la tête et renifla de plus belle.

C'est alors dans un soupir résolut, qu'elle prit place à ses côtés, tout à côté.

Une puissante décharge électrique anima son corps et le sien j'en suis sur, juste au moment où leurs épaules se touchèrent.

Elle sourit de ne pas avoir protégé son beau manteau de Prusse et lui, qu'elle soupire avant de s'installer auprès de l'étudiant clochard pathétique qu'il était devenu.

.

« Je m'appelle Louison, Nina Morris. Lui dit-elle en lui tendant la main, sans même oser le regarder.

- Je m'appelle Mathis, Nicolas, Harry, Charles. »

Répondit-il, amusé qu'elle donne autant de précision sur son identité, tout comme il l'avait toujours fait.

.

Il faisait froid et sombre sur la vallée de Latitudes.

Et ce matin là, une jeune fille du nom de Louison rencontra un garçon qui s'appelait Mathis.

Les vastes couloirs du campus de la prestigieuse école des Arts, se vidèrent peu à peu, leur laissant tout le temps et toute l'intimité dont ils avaient besoin pour faire enfin connaissance et se raconter l'un à l'autre petits tracas et gros chagrin en ce mardi matin.

Louison parla longuement des cours difficiles et des amis qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à se faire.

Mathis, lui se libéra d'un poids immense, celui de son futur échec en tant que cinéaste au cinéma.

Il lui parla de son vieux prof momifié et de son tout premier devoir.

Il sanglota en relisant les critiques acerbes sur ses premiers écrits et jura par trois fois que plus jamais il ne ferait lire ses propres textes.

Il était triste pour ses personnages qui avaient honte d'avoir voulu s'aimer dans un motel perdu dans les rocheuses.

Il aurait voulu que Noa soit aussi beau que dans sa tête et que la jeune Mary attise plus d'un adolescent en manque de nouveau fantasme.

Il aurait tout simplement voulu récolter plus qu'un 9 et demi sur 20 et prouver à tous qu'il était sur le bon chemin.

Mais non, visiblement, il ne serait pas l'homme dont il rêvait et soumis toute sa vie aux jugements des autres,

il devait se résoudre à vivre éternellement à Latitudes.

Éternellement.

.

Dans les couloirs sombres et vastes de l'École sévère, Louison écouta son voisin sans jamais sourciller ni même penser à elle.

En entendant, Latitudes, son cœur battit à tout rompre mais elle ne dit mot.

Non, pas maintenant, pas tout de suite.

Peu importe tout ceci, se disait-elle. Peu importe ses chagrins, ses soucis.

Jamais Louison Nina Morris n'aurait pu trouver meilleur personne ici, meilleur ami.

Le garçon cachait son visage quand l'émotion le submergeait et la manche de son sweat à capuche sous son manteau noir, semblait de plus en, plus humide.

Alors, attristée par le pauvre tissu devenu mouchoir de fortune, Louison prit la main de Mathis.

Doucement, calmement et sans dire un seul mot, sans demander aucune permission.

Mathis se tut. Mathis se sentit bien. Louison en eu le vertige.

Mathis la regarda enfin. Louison sourit à nouveau.

.

Dans les couloirs sombres, vastes, vides mais bien là de l'École d'art de Mathis et louison, ces deux là, se virent et s'observèrent pour la première fois.

Une étonnante première fois et depuis ce matin là, tout ce que ferait Louison, Mathis en serait le premier conquis et tout ce qu'écrirait Mathis, Louison en serait la muse, l'inspiratrice …

A commencer par ce premier jet, devoir personnel et plein d'espoir de Mathis Nicolas Harry Charles.

...

**Et voilà les z'amis. **

**Je vous dit à la semaine prochaine avec un chapitre plus long, **

**du sex,**

**des boxer Calvin Klein^^**

**des filles, **

**du champomy, **

**des chaussettes, **

**quelques tours de skate et des chaussettes. **

**Alors on reviewte sinon je rend pas le chien !**


	6. Mathis et le loup

**Bonzoir les z'amiiiis**

**Ce soir j'entame une nouvelle vie dans la catégorie Misc.**

**Après un peu trop de chaviravis à mon gout, j'ai préféré changer de cap **

**et faire vivre Latitudes dans cette jolie boite à malice. **

**J'ai lu quelques découvertes et j'ai adoré certain poemes, bref, je suis conquise !**

**Donc pour celles et ceux qui nous rejoignent, je vous présente **

**Mathis, Louison, Mary Ann et Noa, **

**les héros de mon roman Latitudes !**

**(bientôt en vente si j'arrive à mettre un point final sur mes mots...**

**trop bavarde la Lili)**

**Et en attendant de rencontrer le loup^^ **

**laissez-moi vous parler d'une belle fan-page sur Facebook **

**accro au graouuumiaou Jensen Ackles **

**(un autre fantasme après Rob,Alex...)**

**http : / www . facebook . com / JensenAcklesFrance**

**(enlever les espaces)**

**Et toujours en vente le sublime livre de Kris T.L : **

**Romagnas du Mont Davis**

**http : / auteurkristl . blogspot . fr / p / presentation-des-livres. html ? zx = f6d3302623a927d9**

**(enlever les espaces)**

**Quant à moi, je vous retrouve en fin de lecture juste avant les reviews ;D**

**Enjoy !**

**.**

**Chapitre 4 : Mathis et le loup.**

**.**

**.**

« Lisez-le Monsieur, je vous en prie, lisez-le.

- Mon jeune Monsieur Charles, je n'ai pas l'habitude de donner une deuxième chance à mes élèves même s'il s'agissait d'avoir en face de moi le nouveau Lelouch et encore moins le véritable Lelouch !

- Non, vous ne comprenez pas. Je ne vous demande pas de seconde chance.

Je sais que j'ai été en dessous de tout. Je n'ai pas réécrit sur le désert, je vous le jure. Mais-

- Mais quoi ? Je ne vous ai pas demandé de nouveau devoir, que voulez-vous montrer ? Du zèle ?

- Non Monsieur, je vous le jure. J'ai juste besoin que vous lisiez ceci. Pitié, écrire c'est toute ma vie.

- Cliché !

- Monsieur le professeur. Vous avez aimé Noa et Mary. Je le sais. Laissez-moi vous amuser, vous faire pleurer, vous donner des frissons, laissez-moi essayer, laissez-vous tenter.

Je vous en prie.

- Et au nom de quoi je le ferais ?

- Au nom de l'art monsieur.

- Ah AH Présomptueux et je suis sur mauvais scénariste mais vraiment vraiment casse-pied alors soit, laissez-moi votre « chef d'œuvre » monsieur Charles.

- Et vous serez impartiale ?

- Et je serais impitoyable.

- Oh MERCI ! »

.

.

**Joueras-tu avec moi ? **

_Manuscrit écrit par Mathis, NH Charles_

.

_**Synopsis :**_

_Sur fond de Air et inspiré de Virgin Suicides, Noa et Mary sont ici de jeunes adolescents en manque de sensations, en manque de vie, en manque de risque et d'imagination. _

_La génération so 2009 aurait tant à gagner des vieux films des 90's et des chansons de U2 ou tout simplement de la vie trépidantes de leurs aînés aux gameboys grises et aux vinyles ou encore aux Cd hors de prix qu'ils sont blasés et visent toujours plus haut dans le trash..._

_C'est une histoire simple, de l'amour simple et des dialogues dignes de séries made in britain mais je crois que vous aimerez tout de même Mary Ann et Noa Wlde, car ils sont vous, moi, eux..._

_Ils sont juste prévisibles et tellement humains. _

_Alors à vous de voir et ne soyez pas trop critique, c'est une première fois, leur première fois._

.

**Mary...**

.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai huit ans.

Ma mère m'a offert ce matin en plus de tous mes cadeaux, une belle boîte blanche rehaussée d'un énorme nœud de satin pourpre.

A l'intérieur, une magnifique robe de jeune fille d'un grand couturier français.

Je ne suis pas aussi coquette que ma sœur Nina, mais j'aime cette robe !

C'est un cadeaux de maman alors...

La fête est merveilleuse et je ne me suis pas encore payée l'affiche en faisant ' ma Mary ' comme dit mon père, mais cela ne serait tarder.

Un échange de regard, mes joues brûlent et mes jambes tremblent.

Un vol plané suivi d'un grand BOUM sur le teck de la terrasse...

Aujourd'hui, huit ans et quelques heures, je viens de me vautrer comme jamais devant mon nouveau voisin.

Il est mort de rire à s'en faire péter les cotes et je jure que jamais plus, je ne lui adresserais la parole...

Sale con !

.

Aujourd'hui, J'ai douze ans et comme pour me punir d'avoir écrasé un chat dans une autre vie, mon anniv tombe un jour d'école...

Life sucks !

Wonderland-girl est en pleur dans les toilettes...

Simon ne lui adresse plus la parole depuis la rentrée...

Va comprendre Charles !

Ah oui, Simon c'est le meilleur ami de Nina et le frère du mien.

J'essaye de la réconforter, mais impossible.

Même son premier soutien-gorge petit cœur rose ne lui remonte pas le moral

(à notre retour de vacances, maman lui en a acheté une collection...

Moi les miens de seins, ils doivent pousser à l'intérieur, je ne les vois jamais arriver).

Entre deux sanglots, j'entends des rires.

Je m'approche de la fenêtre et une fumée sèche et piquante manque de me provoquer une crise d'asthme.

Je récupère la princesse au petit pois et nous contournons le bâtiment.

Ah, le trio infernal : Simon, Martin et le voisin, alignés contre le mur, le cul posé sur la pelouse, clope à la main.

Nina, le lapin blanc aux yeux rouge commence à avoir les nerfs rien qu'en voyant son Simon baisser la tête.

Elle se rue à l'intérieur et me laisse en plan.

Et c'est là, que blaireau numéro 3 me provoque.

« Alors Mary Ann ? Tu viens voir les grands ? »

Mon air indigné le surprend et avec un sourire sadique, il me tend la cigarette.

Je ne me dégonfle pas et es frangins en sont sciés !

« Mary, fume pas s'teplait.

- Quoi, Martin' ? Tu ne m'en crois pas capable ou t'as peur pour la santé de ta meilleure amie?

- Nan, t'es un chat noir c'est tout, alors si tu restes là, on va se faire pincer ! »

Moi, Mary juste 12 ans, j'ai fumé ma première clope, sans presque m'étouffer !

Trop fière de ma connerie !

_Rectification..._

Moi, Mary, 12 ans aujourd'hui, je me suis fait choper en train de fumer une cigarette au bahut, et ça...ça fait mal !

.

Today, j'ai 15 ans et je passe le plus beau jour de ma vie ! Pas de cours, les parents et Blanche Neige, out for all the day.

La meilleure idée de ma vie : les envoyer en ville avec une liste longue comme un jour sans les sex pistols pour ma fête de ce soir et la cerise sur le cheese cake ?

Mon voisin, devenu mon fantasme officiel depuis le jour où il a explosé le nez refait de 'Queen-bitch ' pour s'être moquée de moi une fois de trop

...Sur mon lit juste à côté de moi.

Il est beau même si il a un appareil dentaire !

Ses yeux bleus-vert me fixent et mon cœur s'emballe.

Ses bras sont croisés au dessus de sa tête et ses pieds battent la mesure sur le nouvel album de Mos Def qu'il vient de m'offrir.

Soudain, il se met sur le côté et me lance le défi du siècle.

« J'te parie que tu t'évanouirais si tu te faisais tatouer...

- Même pas peur !

- Ah ouais ? Ben allez on l'fait !

- Alors, comment on s'y prend, carte bleue ou chewing-gum ?

- Te moque pas et passe moi une aiguille et de l'encre.»

Une heure, trois bières et 1000 fou rires plus tard, j'ai réalisé un superbe M calligraphié sur sa fesse gauche.

Et moi ? J'ai un N sublime sur ma fesse droite.

A genoux sur le lit, il jette un coup d'œil à mon œuvre.

Le sourire qu'il me balance me donne alors mon tout premier frisson.

Peut être qu'il la senti..ou pas. En tout cas, il ne se soucie nullement du pot d'encre ouvert entre nous.

Il empoigne ma taille, me fait passer sous lui et me placarde contre le lit devenu une mer d'encre.

Ses mains tachées caressent ma peau et sans hésiter, il pose ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Une vague de désir...la toute première...m'envahit.

Quand il approfondit son baiser, mes hanches bougent déjà en rythme avec les siennes.

Sa langue joue avec la mienne un long et doux moment.

Il explore ma bouche et moi la sienne.

Mon corps contre le sien, mes lèvres contre les siennes.

Sa salive se mêle à la mienne et je voudrais aspirer son être.

Il recule un moment, m'observant, me souriant.

Un instant, il reprend un peu de son souffle et murmure contre mes lèvres

« Mary et Noa »

Je manque alors d'air et il en profite pour plonger littéralement sa langue dans ma bouche.

Rien à voir.

C'est comme si, il en valait de sa vie. Lui, avide de ma langue, moi, avide de lui, tout simplement.

J'ai 15 ans et à 15 ans, mon voisin m'a tatoué l'initiale de son prénom sur la fesse et m'a donné mon tout premier baiser.

Et là, le summum de l'extase, il passe sa main sous mon débardeur...

Manque de bol, c'est aussi à 15 ans et quelques minutes plus tard que mes parents ont découvert :

Leur fille, le voisin et au moins un litre d'encre sur le lit blanc, dans une chambre d'adolescente.

Tout a dérapé et ma vie s'est alors transformé en cauchemar :

La pension pour moi, une nouvelle ville pour Noa.

Bref, Enfer et Damnation !

Je passe deux ans dans le silence et mure mon chagrin derrière un sourire figé et hypocrite.

Mes nuits, je les passe à fantasmer sur lui, sa peau, son parfum...

Les rêves sont si réels que je me réveille en nage, le feu entre les jambes.

.

Allé, c'est reparti ! Encore un anniversaire de merde !

J'ai 17 ans et parce que j'ai été une « gentille fille »

J'ai le droit de fêter mon anniversaire chez moi, avec mes amis. ...de la balle !

Et qu'est ce qu'on fait à 17 ans avec ses potes ?

On se DROGUE of course et on joue à cache-cache la nuit, dans la ville !

J'enfile alors un tee shirt-robe French connexion, un shorty, des bottes stylées moto noires montantes et de longues chaussettes rayées qui débordent juste ce qu'il faut des bottes.

Smoky eyes évidemment et mon sautoir fraises / tête de mort...un bon look de punkette en somme !

La musique à fond dans ma caisse et mon casque d'I pod autours du cou, je rejoins mes amis au Starbuck.

Ils sont déjà là et je sens que la soirée va être longue, mais longue...

Nina en plein roulage de pelle avec son Simon, Martin et sa Psp et la nouvelle recrue, une jolie blonde dont je ne me rappelle jamais le nom.

Après un immense Frappucino crème caramel dans lequel Simon verse l'intégralité de sa flasque de Jack Daniels, nous nous retrouvons devant l'entrée, fin prêts à jouer.

C'est alors, que Martin, tout sourire (qu'est ce qu'il a fait encore ce con ?) m'annonce une grande surprise...

Un bruit de skate sur l'asphalte, un bourdonnement musical tout droit sorti d'un casque de DJ.

Mon cœur vole en éclat...

.

**Noa...**

.

Ready for her, mec ? O putain OUI !

Deux ans, deux ans que je pense à elle, que je rêve d'elle et je peux vous dire que le parfum à la fraise versé sur l'oreiller tout les soirs ça commençait à faire flipper mes parents.

Je suis devenu le Dieu de la branlette et depuis que j'ai emménagé chez Simon et Martin, c'est encore pire. j'espère que Mary crie comme sa jumelle..

WOHO Rien qu'à cette pensée, je manque de me prendre le camion-benne juste devant moi...

Qui a dit que skater c'était facile?

Ça serait très con de me péter les dents alors que j'ai un putain de sourire de putain de bo goss maintenant !

_Noa, porte un jeans stylé cheap monkeys, taillé à la perfection, taille basse. _

_Petit boxer qui dépasse. Chemise noire très cintrée, les manches retroussées et un logo Bam Margera dans le dos. Pompes de skate circa noire et rouge...branleur-sexy, adolescent parfait. _

J'arrive enfin devant le café et je me sens limite au bord de l'explosion. Vite une clope !

C'est quoi ce canon à côté de Martin ? C'est pas ?

O Merci, merci, merci Dieu de la topississitude et des nibards...Ma Mary est bandante !

Petite figure avec ma board, Hop ! Trop la classe..

Je dis bonjour aux potes et je finis le tour par Mary.

« Joyeux anniversaire »

Allé mec montre bien tes dents et prie pour qu'elle t'ai pas oublié.

Yay elle me retourne mon sourire et mon cœur est en mode *beat box*

Je suis à deux doigts de lui sauter dessus là et si Martin n'arrête pas ses allusions, je risque fortement de lui faire goûter le trottoir façon 'American History X '.

Tout monde est sur le point de se séparer et j'imagine que les règles ont été établie, mais je n'ai rien écouté, m'en fou royal, moi, je suis en train d'ordonner à Rocco de rester dans mon fute right here !_._

Bon concentre toi mec, alors qu'est ce qu'elle dit la bimbo ?

A oui, je m'en prends plein la gueule parce que j'ai ma board. Évidemment.

J'allais vraiment lui sortir un truc intelligent mais Mary m'interrompt et lance ...

« J'ai ma caisse...met la dedans »

_Met la dedans ? Bonne idée._

Je pose donc la board dans le coffre et comme je suis un blaireau de catégorie 10, c'est à dire un mec qui peut pas parler à la fille de ses rêves sans jouir trop vite, j'allume une énième clope.

Elle prend un air de coquine-sadique, me pique ma cigarette et tire dessus.

Note pour moi : changer de boxer.

Je suis en chien devant ses lèvres et elle, tout ce qu'elle trouve à me dire c'est :

« J'te parie que t'arrivera pas à m' attraper.

_A ouais ?_

- t'inkiète, j'ai une carte bleue et des chewing-gum. »

Elle en soupirerait presque de plaisir et lorsqu'elle me rend ma clope, je frémis.

Un clin d'œil au passage et mes poumons refusent de faire leur job...m'aider à respirer.

Le temps que je reprenne mes esprits, elle s 'est déjà éloignée.

Ses jambes sont sublimes et ses fringues se soulèvent légèrement lorsqu'elle se déplace.

Petite dédicace au Dieu de la robe, du vent et de la petite culotte. Merci.

Je pourrais rester des heures comme ça à baver, mais ma mission et je l'ai accepté, est de l'attraper et ça, c'est un jeu que je vais adorer !

Yeah Noa ! Let's go to the hult !

Mon Skull Candy en place, les Chemical Brothers à fond et je commence à cavaler dans sa direction.

La nuit vient de tomber, mais les réverbères ne sont toujours pas allumés, du coup, je regrette d'avoir ' fumé ' avant de venir.

Je passe vite et tourne la tête à chaque rue que je croise.

Putain, elle a pris à droite ou à gauche ?

Je tire à pile ou face et m'enfonce dans une ruelle sordide.

Putain ! Je tourne en rond là !

Je commence à avoir chaud et les légères gouttes de pluie sont les bienvenues.

Sauf que au bout de cinq minutes c'est plus une chemise que j'ai, c'est un morceau de tissu trempé et plaqué contre ma peau.

Mes cheveux dégoulinent et je flotte presque dans mes pompes, oui c'est un Putain d'orage de fin d'été ! J'espère qu'elle est à l'abri.

Le tissu fin de sa robe doit mouler ses formes là, ça doit être sexe, elle doit...

Faut la trouver !

Soudain, illumination ! Je sors mon HTC et vite, putain, vite, décroche !

S: « Wop ?

Noa :- Ouais Bitch, le numéro de Mary , grouille !

S : - Tu triches là ...

Noa : - Fuck Simon, allé, je suis trempé !

S : - C'est envoyé, mais ne fais rien que je ne ferais pas !

Noa : - Merci ma poule »

Je les entendais tous derrières avec leurs sous-entendus et la musique en fond...Hide-and-seek ?

Pff, au pub ouais ! Ah les sauvages ! Pas très sympa de me laisser cavaler là.

' Do it again ' résonne en boucle dans le skull pendant que je tape le texto le plus chaud à envoyer...

_Un indice contre un bisou _

Un rire machiavélique me fait sursauter.

(note pour plus tard : ne plus jamais prêter mon téléphone à Martin qui s'amuse avec mes sonneries)

et sa réponse me donne un de ces frissons !

_Rue, pavés, escaliers, fontaine. Ça fait 4 indices, donc..._

Là, j'ai le smile, grave !

Je sais exactement où elle est.

Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé ? Je me filerais des coups, moi parfois !

Je cavale, je fonce, je cours le plus vite possible vers la fontaine où deux ans plus tôt j'ai dû la laisser partir. Sans rien tenter...La pire connerie de toute ma vie !

Je manque de la rater et glisse sur les pavés mouillés.

Et c'est en drift que je fini ma course.

Elle est là, clope rose à la main, son casque bluetooth sur les oreilles, petit ange démoniaque trempée, adossée au mur de la ruelle...Et elle m'attend.

« J'suis un boulet, hein ? »

Un hochement de tête. Oï, elle est d'accord avec moi.

Je me rapproche dangereusement d'elle et lui annonce, sur de moi.

« Je compte bien me faire pardonner et je sais exactement quoi faire.. »

Mes lèvres retrouvent le chemin des siennes et notre baiser anime un véritable brasier dans mon fute.

Essoufflé, trop essoufflé, je me retire de ses lèvres avant même d'avoir joué avec sa langue.

Ses yeux me réclament et c'est en me mordillant la lèvre inférieure que je lui fait comprendre que moi aussi j'en meurs d'envie. Mais pas tout de suite.

Je sors mon I pod et le balance sur Invaders must die des Prodidgy...je veux que ce soit fort.

Je veux que ce soit bruyant, puissant, orgasmique...

Je lui montre la paylist et sans un mot, elle se penche et récupère dans un de ses bas, son mp3.

Elle cherche un instant et déjà je subis la pire des tortures.

Un sourire en coin qui me fait fondre et je capte qu'elle a trouvé la même musique...on est en phase !

Je la soude au mur dans un nouveau baiser sensuel et brutal.

Ma langue se délecte de la sienne et un choc électrique se propage dans tout mon corps.

Nos lèvres se séparent de temps à autre, mais nos langues se cherchent, se rejoignent hors de nos bouches et se lèchent.

C'est bestial et c'est TROP bon !

Mes mains parcourent frénétiquement ses épaules, ses bras, ses hanches, son dos, ses fesses...

C'est de la folie et la température monte de milliers de crans !

PUTAIN c'est bon !

Elle s'accroche à mes cheveux, et bouge son bassin au rythme du mien et de la zic qui pulse dans les casques.

Je voudrais la mordre tellement j'ai envie d'elle !

Mais pour l'heure, j'ai mieux à faire.

Une main au creux de ses reins, l'autre sous sa robe, empoignant et caressant l'un de ses seins.

Ils sont parfaits et ses tétons se durcissent à chaque caresse, à chaque gémissement qui s'échappe de ma gorge.

La ruelle est vide mais l'idée d'être en publique m'excite encore plus.

Elle quitte mes cheveux et s'empare de ma chemise...

En un rien de temps je me retrouve torse nu pour son plus grand bonheur et le mien.

O OUI ses mains douces et chaudes sur ma peau. J'ai du mal à rester concentré, je vais céder !

Je lui retire sa robe, ou son tee-shirt, peu importe...là, elle est en culotte et bottes et le spectacle qui s'offre à mes yeux me fait chavirer !

Je passe rapidement aux choses sérieuses, je veux que ça aille vite, pour recommencer encore et encore et encore.

La main sur son intimité, je la bloque un peu plus contre la pierre.

Elle voudrait basculer sa tête en arrière lorsque mon doigt joue, mais je l'oblige à me faire face. Je veux la voir, je veux qu'elle me voit l'aimer comme je l'aime.

Cette fille, je l'ai attendu toute ma vie.

Nos regards s'accrochent et je comprends enfin que c'est ELLE, et ce depuis le premier jour.

Elle sera ma première.

Mes doigts la chatouillent et la font vibrer.

Et comme pour intensifier les choses, elle défait mon jeans et tente de m'attraper.

Mais un truc bloque. Quelque chose en moi me file des crampes d'estomac.

Mon cœur bat de plus en plus vite comme si la crise cardiaque me guettait.

Je commence alors à paniquer et recule juste un peu.

Elle, toute transpirante réalise peu à peu et pose ses mains sur mon torse.

Son regard se veut rassurant, elle me comprend, je suis sure qu'elle me comprend car mon cœur est transparent pour elle et je ne peux pas la laisser comme ça, je ne peux pas laisser passer ça.

Je choppe alors les bords de son sous-vêtement et le fait glisser le long de ses magnifiques jambes.

Un obstacle : les bottes. Mary tente de m'aider et on s'emmêle les pinceaux. Mes rires nerveux se joignent aux siens et je rougis de ce putain de manque d'adresse.

Ce n'est pas bon signe et la situation semble sérieusement me filer entre les doigts.

Finalement je viens à bout des bottes et de la culotte, que je planque dans une de mes poches.

Et la contemple encore une fois là, je ne peux plus respirer, c'est sur !

Ma belle se jette sur mon fute et je me retrouve à poil dans la rue. Nos corps s'agitent l'un contre l'autre et comme par réflexe, je pose ma main sur sa fesse gauche et elle, la sienne sur ma fesse droite.

Je sais que je suis à elle et elle à moi, j'ai tant rêvé de retoucher ma lettre tatouée sur son cul !

Je vais mieux, tout va bien, je vais y arriver, je suis serin.

Je la soulève très vite et son dos frotte contre le mur.

J'essaye d'être le plus délicat possible, même si j'ai du mal.

La douleur lui arrache un autre gémissement puis un sourire...cette nana est folle ! J'ADORE !

Mes mains sous ses fesses, ses jambes autour de moi, elle m'attend encore une fois et je respire à fond.

Mais...

Je suis mort et c'est l'enfer.

Je la serre contre moi, et ma tête dans son cou, je respire son parfum; comme si j'allais la perdre à nouveau.

Le morceau vient de se terminer et presque en tremblant, elle me retire le casque des oreilles.

Sa voix est brisée, cassée et dans un murmure...« Je t'aime »

Elle m'a dit Je t'aime et c'est ma première fois et mes,yeux brillent mais je ne suis qu'un lâche.

Son regard s'assombrit.

Ses yeux se teintent d'une certaine tristesse.

Je lui souris mais ne dis rien...je peux pas...Je...

Tout ce que je réussis à faire c'est l'embrasser de toutes mes forces et quand je quitte ses douces lèvres, elle sourit elle aussi. Elle sait, elle comprend

...enfin j'espère.

Je la rhabille tendrement et la garde tout près de moi.

Nos fringues ressemblent à rien et c'est en longeant les murs que nous retournons à la voiture.

Je me sens divinement bien et affreusement mal à la fois. J'aurais dû le faire, j'aurais dû lui dire.

Je rentre avec elle en voiture et sur le chemin...

_Je devrais lui dire._

Elle me dépose chez les mecs et notre baiser est d'une douceur sans pareil...

_Dis lui._

Je me retourne et lui lance un baiser à la volée..

_Putain._

Je suis sur mon lit, encore habillé, mon skate à côté. Je ressors sa culotte de ma poche...

_J'ai merdé._

_._

**Mary...**

.

Mary Ann, Mary Ann... Pauvre idiote !

J'ai ces putain de 17 ans et je me suis fait ridiculiser dans une ruelle.

Tout est allé très vite et c'était merveilleux, j'ai carrément adoré. Mais très vite aussi, tout a basculé.

J'ai tout fait pour le lui cacher mais ça fait mal.

Un mal de chien de se donner, de dire son premier je t'aime et lui ? Rien.

La villa est vide à mon retour.

Je fourre mes fringues dans la machine à laver.

Ma culotte. Il a gardé ma culotte.

J'en ai des larmes de rage.

- Résolution des 17 ans :

Effacer ce tatouage de mon cul et oublier cet espèce de fils de pute et ses mains douces, son regard intense, sa langue tendre et chaude et …

Connard, c'était définitivement pas assez fort comme mot.

La douche me calme un peu. Je pense à ce soir et à quel point il avait été merveilleux au début avec moi.

Je suis vraiment dans un état proche de l'Oahio et les montagnes russes à côté, c'est un toboggan pour enfant.

Je passe par toutes les émotions et le mal de tête me guette.

Alors, en nuisette, les cheveux mouillés, perlant sur le sol, je passe par le bureau de mon père et lui pique un somnifère.

Ce soir, c'est décidé, je dors avec prince Vallium, lui au moins il ne me mènera pas en bateau.

Mais une fois sur mon lit, j'y repense encore et encore.

Analyse le moindre fait et retourne le tout dans ma tête au moins vingt fois.

Finalement je m'auto-proclame « Sissi impératrice des connes » et m'enfonce sous l'oreiller.

Bien sur qu'il n'a pas pu, je ne le mérite pas.

Il est si wow et je suis si bof.

Soudain, un bruit impressionnant me sort de ma torpeur.

Noa dans ma chambre...Pardon ?

Je ferme et ouvre mes yeux plusieurs fois et au final, réalise que c'est bien lui.

« Mais qu'est ce que...Mais comment t'es rentré ?

- téléportation.

- Ah ah ah ! Sans déconner.

- Ben par la fenêtre ! ?

Alors là, j'y crois pas !

Il veut quoi d'autre, mes bas, mon tee-shirt ? Écraser mon cœur avec une petite cuillère émoussée ?

- J'ai oublié de t'offrir ton cadeau.

- Tu pouvais pas attendre demain ?

- C'est aujourd'hui ton anniversaire. »

Qu'est ce que tu veux répondre à ça toi ? Ben rien...

Il s'installe alors sur le lit à côté de moi.

Il sent bon, il est beau, tout propre, en pantalon noir et tee-shirt assorti. Et je me gifle intérieurement pour en pas craquer.

Il sort de sa poche un objet qu'il cache dans ses mains et me demande de fermer les yeux. J'obéis à contre-cœur.

_Je le déteste, je le déteste, je le déteste. _

Il vérifie que je ne triche pas. Putain, ça l'amuse en plus !

Puis, je ré ouvre les yeux et découvre une boite blanche avec un nœud pourpre.

La version mini du beau cadeau de mes huit ans...notre première rencontre.

_Je le déteste, je le déteste, je le..._

Dans, la boite, je trouve un jonc où sont accrochés deux lettres, un cœur et une tête de mort.

« Le N et le M c'est pour nos prénoms, vu que c'est chiant de passer son temps à se reluquer le cul dans un miroir pour voir le tatouage, fais moi confiance !

La tête de mort, c'est parce qu'elle était kiffante et puis t'aime bien ça, je crois.

Et le cœur, ben c'est le ….le...c'est le mien, pour toi.

Voilà. Si ça te plaît pas je...

- Je l'adore !...Mer-»

Son baiser me coupe le souffle. Il me prend dans ses bras et me berce.

Sa respiration est aussi saccadée que la mienne et le câlin se transforme vite en caresse.

« Pardon Marry, me dit-il à demi mot. J'ai pas pu. »

Il m'embrasse à nouveau, m'attire contre lui, puis sur lui et je sens son excitation contre mon entre-jambe.

Il fait rouler mes hanches et me frotte à lui.

Je me détache de sa bouche et fais voler ma nuisette.

Il me redécouvre et n'en perd pas une miette.

Il est bête, comme si j'étais la plus belle chose qu'il n'ai jamais vu...

Je souris et le pousse en arrière. J'en profite pour le mettre tout nu.

Il m'aide évidemment et prend le temps cette fois, de caresser mon visage, mes cheveux, ma clavicule, mes épaules...à chaque passage de ses mains, je frissonne un peu plus.

Il me regarde dans les yeux et je jurerais qu'il veut me dire quelque chose.

Mais moi, j'en veux plus maintenant et je le veux à moi !

Il capte mes désirs sans aucune difficulté, surtout quand je parcoure son corps, sa peau, chaque parcelle de ses muscles de mes baisers.

Ma langue se faufile sur son ventre et pénètre son nombril.

Il est scotché et n'ose plus bouger.

J'arrive au point de non retour, le regarde, attends et me crispe de peur.

Il me sourit et ses yeux brillent si fort que je me détends et y va tout doucement.

Des milliers de frissons le traversent et ses mains dans mes cheveux tremblent.

Il ne me laisse pas en finir avec lui et je me retrouve rapidement sur le matelas avec l'homme de mes rêves au dessus de moi.

Il m'embrasse avec force, comme pour se goûter lui même et retrouve le chemin de mon intimité.

Il me gouverne, me maîtrise et tout mon corps lui appartient.

Son bassin ondule contre le mien et ses mouvements, nos mouvements deviennent incontrôlés.

Nos noms résonnent, nos doigts s'entrecroisent et je suis la plus heureuse des femmes.

_Quel âge j'ai déjà ?_

_._

**FIN de l'histoire. **

.

« Monsieur Charles ?

Vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours. »

Le monsieur Charles en question acquiesça mais sans grande conviction.

Quelque chose de terrible allait se produire, il le sentait ou du moins Louison l'avait senti.

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que le vieux professeur n'avait pas adressé la parole à Mathis et depuis plus d'une semaine, aucune nouvelle de son manuscrit sur la partie de cache-cache, manuscrit qu'il avait écrit en pensant à sa nouvelle amie Louison, Nina Morris.

Sa seule et sublime amie à l'école des artistes.

Il avait écrit ce manuscrit dans son lit un peu tous les soirs et très vite s'était emballé.

Il aurait voulu avoir lui aussi un skate, des potes et une jolie brune à chercher, le cœur battant dans les ruelles de Londres.

Peut être qu'il aurait voulu lui aussi la coincer contre un mur sale, aussi sale que celui de la haute tour de l'école un mardi matin pluvieux.

Peut être que Mathis aurait voulu faire le tour de la taille de Louison d'un seul bras. Louison...

Perdu dans ses pensées, il en oublia presque l'essentiel.

Le rendez-vous avec le professeur Frankestein comme l'appelait Louison pour se moquer.

Mais il n'avait qu'elle en tête un peu comme la veille...

« ça piqueeee !  
>- Oui ça pique. C'est normal que ça pique. Ça fait toujours ça la première fois. * sourire en coin *<p>

Depuis ce fameux mardi matin, tous les matins de Novembre ressemblaient à des matins de Noël pour nos amis.

Louison courrait pour aller en cours et Mathis gardait ses appareils électroniques dans le sac pour ne pas perdre une seule miette de la première interclasse.

.  
>- Ah ah ! Mort de rire monsieur Charles !... Aieeeeeeee !<br>- Je te l'ai déjà dit...Don't Charles me, Morris !  
>- Mais c'était pour rire et toi tu m'as fait mal * se frotte les yeux tout en chouinant *<br>- Oo pardon petit bébé. Viens faire un câlin viens. * la berce dans ses grands bras musclés *  
>Tu vois, je t'avais dit de ne pas te jeter sur la rambarde comme ça.<br>- * entre deux larmes de crocodile * …..Oui... Mais … C'est comme ça... Qu'on fait … Toujours le matin.

Et comment ça se fait que tu te trimbale avec une trousse de premier secours d'abord ?  
>- Oui, mais tu n'es plus une petite fille et la pierre, c'est douloureux.<p>

Et je dois désinfecter, tu le sais ça aussi.

- Oui mais ça fait mal quand même !  
>- Ne fais pas ta fille. Tu pisses le sang.<p>

Soit tu me laisse faire, soit c'est mon père à l'hosto qui s'en charge...* mime une balance * ...Alors princesse ?  
>- Non pas le docteur !<br>- Et bé ! Tu l'aimes pas beaucoup mon père à ce que je vois !  
>- Je veux dire que je veux pas le déranger pour une égratignure et puis je veux que se soit toi.<p>

Et j'aime pas les docteurs !  
>- Heureusement que j'ai tenu tête à ma mère alors.<p>

Et que j'ai une trousse de premier secours toujours dans mon sac n'est-ce pas ?

Allé ramène moi ce coude qu'on en finisse, on va être à la bourre.  
>- * recule en position de défense *<br>- N'aie pas peur petite Louison. Tu ne sentiras rien, promis. * regard d'ange et moue qui va avec *

- Aieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ! »

A partir de ce jour, Mathis et Louison passaient tout leurs temps libre ensemble, si bien qu'elle avait encouragé son ami à livrer ce deuxième manuscrit mystérieux dont elle même n'en connaissait pas la moindre idée, la moindre ligne mais lui tout bêtement, il l'avait écouté et nous voici ce vendredi, la peur au ventre à attendre la fin de ce satané cours.

Avant de quitter Mat pour aller rejoindre son cours d'estampes, petite sautilleuse avait fait un bisou sur sa joue juste après lui avoir dit de ne toucher à rien, un mauvais pressentiment l'avait barbouillé peu avant d'aller se doucher quelques heures plutôt et puis,

« Le vendredi les affaires se passent toujours mal alors pas touche ! »

Il avait un grand sourire en entrant dans l'amphi et la joue chaude et douce, un vrai délice...

Mais dans quelques minutes, la douce odeur du reste de parfum made in Louison allait disparaître pour laisser place au camphre et à la naphtaline du vieux dragon qui allait massacrer son manuscrit.

« Monsieur Charles, j'ai lu votre « manuscrit ».

- Oh.

- Oui, « oh, » vous pouvez le dire. Asseyez-vous, cela risque d'être long. »

Et ce fut long, oui très long.

Au fur et à mesure du monologue, Mathis s'enfonçait dans son siège, devenant de plus en plus blême.

Tout était passé au crible. Le temps de narration, les dialogues, le choix des vêtements, les lieux, la musique, le sexe et le message entre les lignes.

Mathis n'avait pas épaté son mentor, bien au contraire. Ce texte là valait un joli 9, 80/20.

9,80...Tsss mais pourquoi ces décimales aussi puantes ?

Le professeur avait été dur avec Mathis mais ce dernier s'y attendait.

Alors, avant même la fin du discours, le jeune homme se releva et prit son texte.

« Ne désespérez pas Mathis, vous avez du potentiel.

Mais lâchez-vous pour l'amour de Dieu, lâchez-vous, écrivez avec vos tripes et rendez moi Noa et Mary plus poignants, plus vrais, plus fous. Vivez ! »

Le vieil homme avait posé sa main sur celle de Mat et sa voix chevrotante et son regard cristallisé par un début de cataracte avaient eu un tel impact sur Mathis, qu'il en oublia la note, les critiques, ses envies de jeter tout à la mer, y comprit lui.

Les yeux rivés sur les taches de vie du vieillards et leurs tremblements mélangés firent tilt dans la tête du jeune scénariste.

Il ne dit mot mais leva les yeux en sa direction.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et un feu inhabituel habitat soudainement les tripes de Mathis.

Il reprit sa copie, salua, son professeur, désormais ami et monta quatre par quatre les marches de l'amphithéâtre.

Il n'avait qu'une idée en tête, il n'avait qu'un mot, qu'un nom au bout des lèvres et ce depuis des semaines.

Il aurait rêvé, être dans un film, il aurait rêvé être au ciné et il aurait rêvé l'avoir tout contre lui à ses côtés, jute là tout près de lui, juste là pour vivre quelque chose de tragique, de magique, pour vivre son film sur grand écran.

Elle et lui.

Mathis, Nicolas, Harry eu une vision. Un souhait, un désir flamboyant.

Celui d'un avenir nouveau, un avenir juste et concret.

Et, il devint fou.

De Louison.

.

.

.

**Et bien voilà les zamis, un des derniers chapitres de Latitudes en ligne ici.**

**J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, que vous serez des millions à reviewter^^ et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour la suite de l'aventure !**

**Pudding à tous !**

**Lili**


	7. Ne pleure pas Louison nous te marierons

**Bon mercredi les z'amis !**

**Aujourd'hui c'est trucs et astuces pour pécho le grand blond. **

**Donc on prend sa canne à pêche, son soutif pull'up et on sourit !**

**Allé, c'est parti pour la pêche ;D**

**.**

**. **

**Chapitre 5 : **

**Ne pleure pas Louison nous te marierons**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La matinée estampes fut d'un ennui mortel.

Louison passa une heure à faire des pâtés à l'encre de chine et le reste à attendre que les heures défilent, se demandant sans cesse ce que Mathis faisait de son côté.

Il avait une longue et dure épreuve à subir auprès du professeur Frankestein ce qui l'inquiétait au plus au point mais à treize heures tapantes, il devait venir la chercher pour déjeuner.

La grande horloge derrière elle annonçant 12h45, elle décida de vite remballer et de faire place nette sur sa table afin de ne pas louper un centième de seconde de son nouvel ami.

Dans la précipitation, petite linotte en oublia sa blessure de la veille et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier de douleur lorsque son coude percuta le socle en marbre d'une des statues trônant au beau milieu de la salle de classe.

Quasiment au même moment, son I phone se mit à chanter et elle se précipita dessus comme la peste sur le Bangladesh.

_* Désolé Louise, je vais tuer mon binôme, je dois sécher le déjeuner. Je me ferais pardonner promis.*_

Oh quelle déception !

Petite Louison avait l'air fine, debout, une moitié de manteau sur le dos, les larmes aux yeux et son gros sac à malice à demi ouvert sur sa paillasse.

Tristoune, elle sauta le repas elle aussi et se remit au travail.

L'après midi allait être morose, bien morose !

Surtout sans sa dose de Mat.

En quelques temps l'inconnu mal poli aux yeux pépites était devenu le rayon de soleil de ses journées sans fin.

Elle se rendit alors à son cours de dessin sans grande conviction, soupirant sans cesse.

La musique résonnant dans son casque n'arrangea rien et elle finit par s'affaler sur son tabouret de bois, dur comme le bois.

Évidement, toutes les bonnes places étaient prises et elle se retrouva aux premières loges.  
>« C'est ma chance ça !<p>

Dit-elle tout bas.  
>Devoir observer et dessiner pendant deux heures entières un vieux mec ou une nana pas épilée à poil déjà c'est pas la joie mais si en plus elle devait le faire à deux mètres de leurs attributs, merci du voyage !<br>L'envie de courir jusqu'au cours de nature morte de l'autre côté du couloir lui vint en tête et commençait très sincèrement à la séduire mais au premier mouvement d'escapade, le regard de son professeur se fit sans appel.

Il appréciait de l'avoir plus près de lui pour une fois et ne s'en cacha pas, loin de là.  
>Un signe, un sourire pervers et un bon malaxage d'épaule plus tard, il en était déjà à lui promettre monts et merveilles en l'incitant à se lever du tabouret pour s'approcher du modèle lorsqu'il serait là.<br>« Oui tou comprends, il faut sentire lé corps, toucher lé corps...Comprenderer chaque ligné, chaque plis...  
>Et allé, il était parti dans ses délires, avec son accent italien so cliché, à raconter des conneries, alors que le mec-objet n'était même pas encore arrivé.<p>

Comme si j'allais me poser devant sa truc avec mon tabouret ...

Tu m'excusera mais faut que je « comprenne » chaque ligne de ton corps...Tu pourrais soulever ta bite un peu ?

Louison se parlait souvent à elle même et s'imaginer faire ça l'entraîna dans un fou-rire incontrôlé...

Cap, se dit-elle.

_Si le type est sexy..._  
>Une petite voix lui dit qu'elle regretterait ses pensées et lorsque l'on frappa à la porte, elle sursauta et stoppa net tout rire incontrôlé .<p>

Louison tenta de se cacher derrière son carton à dessin, de peur de se faire remarquer mais rien n'y fit, il n'y avait que quelques mètres entre elle et son challenge.

Hors de question qu'elle accepte, se dit-elle, sure et certaine que le type serait bedonnant, odieux et misogyne.

Puis, même, elle n'oserait p-  
>« Ie vous présenté il vostro nouvo modelo...Mathis comé lé grande pintoro. »<br>Silence radio dans le cerveau de la mini brune.

Venait-il de dire « Mathis» ?  
>Ne plus bouger, ne plus respirer.<p>

Sans aucun doute, son pauvre estomac se noua en imaginant son ami nu en face d'une classe pleine de nanas en folie, plus elle.

Non il existait tant de Mathis sur cette terre...

.

Ce devait être un autre vieux bof, comme d'hab-

« Bonjour  
>- Hé ! Tou va pas faire lé timidé hein ? »<br>Louison cru perdre l'esprit.

Cette voix, sa voix ?

Elle releva brutalement le visage pour tomber nez à nez avec Mathis, le Mathis.

Il lui fit son plus beau sourire et avant qu'elle n'ose se lever pour le dégager de là, il dénoua la ceinture de son peignoir.

Elle murmura un « non » et pour toute réponse, il lui fit un clin d'œil avant que le vêtement ne tombe lourdement à ses pieds.

Était -il devenu fou ?  
>Petite fille déglutissait mal...Il l'avait fait ! Nom de Dieu il l'avait fait !<br>Les étudiantes dans la salle ne purent s'empêcher de siffler et les hommes marmonnaient des insultes ou des clichés propre à la jalousie masculine.

Louison aux joues roses habituellement devait à coup sur se sentir violette de la tête aux pieds et ce sale ami en face d'elle jubilait.

Oui, Mathis Nicolas Harry arborait un sourire de vainqueur, un sourire épanoui.  
>Quel culot !<br>Il s'installa façon Canon de l'antiquité, semi allongé, presque intégralement face à l'assemblée et Louison put alors admirer toute son anatomie, toute.

Elle qui croyait avoir vu le meilleur de Mathis en admirant ses beaux yeux noisette et miel...

Elle se trompait et en cet instant, tous pouvaient le voir, tous et toutes.  
>La jalousie l'envahit et tremblante d'être encore assise, elle aurait voulu le tuer sur place.<p>

Ce sourire si charmeur, fier de sa connerie et elle à subir les chuchotis de toute une classe.

Blessée sans trop savoir pourquoi, Louison Nina Morris, se sentit plus vulnérable que jamais.

Trop de sentiments se mêlaient en elle.

Mais puisqu'il était là, devait-elle faire avec ? Et comment... ?  
>« Tu va me le payer Charles » Murmura la brunette à son intention.<br>Pour toute réponse, il leva un sourcil. L'impétueux.  
>La petite artiste juste en face de lui prit la mouche et son attitude n'arrangea rien.<p>

Il n'en croyait rien ? Très bien. Il allait être servi ! Elle en fit le serment.  
>Alors, elle souffla un bout coup pour évacuer et se préparer psychologiquement.<p>

Il avait accroché son regard au sien et elle se mit à dessiner comme si de rien n'était.

Ses gestes étaient ceux d'une professionnelle.

Lents mais précis et tout en faisant semblant d'être concentrée, elle passa et repassa la main dans ses cheveux lâchés, se mordit les lèvres puis les mouilla en les longeant de sa langue.

Brusquement, l'air se remplit d'une certaine tension et Mathis frémit lorsque Louison retira son pull.

Le débardeur en v lui offrait une vue impayable sur son décolleté et elle n'hésita pas à souligner de ses doigts, le bombé de ses seins.

Dans une tactique plus que cruelle mais totalement appropriée, elle baissa également au maximum le carton à dessin laissant un libre accès à ses coups de crayon.

Étrangement, elle aurait pu dessiner les courbes parfaites de Mathis les yeux fermés et réalisa qu'elle l'avait déjà vu nu.

Oui, A ce moment précis, Louison Nina Morris réalisa qu'elle rêvait en secret de son ami, elle rêvait de Mathis et profita alors de ce moment de grâce pour croquer à sa façon la scène en face d'elle.

L'homme nu se transforma donc en homme + femme nus faisant l'amour et son regard se noircit face à tant d'audace.

Elle gagnait sur de nombreux plans.

Sur lui d'abord et sur son jeux puérile mais surtout sur elle même.

S'affirmer, ne plus se voiler la face, être honnête.

Mathis, Nicolas, Harry, n'était pas son ami et tous deux le savaient.  
>De toutes petites gouttes de sueur pointèrent au bord de la tempe du jeune adonis et Louison en voulut plus.<br>Elle fit alors tomber ses estompes dans un « oops » midinette et s'assura de les ramasser une par une, soit en lui montrant ses jolies fesses, soit en dégageant ses belles boucles brunes pour qu'il ne rate pas le creux délicieux d'entre ses seins.  
>Puis, de retour à sa place, elle laissa son regard profiter de la moindre parcelle de son corps nu et finit son étude par les yeux.<p>

Le regard, le plus sombre qu'elle n'avait jamais vu.  
>Elle porta donc le coup de grâce en se moquant royalement du reste du monde et enfonça langoureusement le bout du crayon dans sa bouche.<br>Il murmura un « non » de désespoir et elle releva un sourcil pour le narguer un peu plus.

Ses yeux se fermèrent un instant alors que son crayon noir lisse de carbone faisait des va et viens dans sa jolie petite bouche en cœur.

Il déglutit très fortement et tout en ré-ouvrant les yeux, elle inséra le crayon presque jusqu'à la garde.  
>Mathis frissonna.<br>De longues plaintes de surprise et quelques rires étouffés résonnèrent dans la pièce .

Mathis ne put se retenir et déjà bel apollon, il affirma sa virilité, très haut perchée.  
>La victoire fut savoureuse.<p>

Mathis était battit tel un dieu et la petite culotte de Louison ne résista pas.

Elle se consuma en un clin d'œil tandis que l'homme en face d'elle se tendait au maximum.

Il passa par toutes les phases de l'arc en ciel niveau honte et heureusement pour lui et pour sa frustration, le professeur eut pitié en achevant le cours non sans jeter un regard plein de reproches, à nos deux jeunes délinquants.

L'Italien sortit le premier de la salle et Mathis se précipita dans l'atelier pour se rhabiller et se calmer.

Entre honte, envie, peur et désir, Louison ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

Elle ne put rester debout plus de quelques secondes sans vaciller.

Elle tremblait.

Elle le voulait terriblement mais tremblait si fort..

Entre raison et sentiment. Entre esprit et pulsion, qui gagnerait ?

Et quelques minutes plus tard ...  
>.<p>

"Tu es folle, tu sais ça ?  
>- Et pas toi peut être ?<br>- * rougit * Eu...Surprise !

- Surprise Mathis ? Mais à quel jeux joue-tu ?  
>- Aucun Louison. Quelqu'un m'a dit de vivre.<p>

Quelqu'un m'a dit d'être et je veux être fou, imprévisible, dingue et com-

- Ne refais jamais ça ! Je vais devoir tuer tous ces gens maintenant.  
>- Pourquoi Louison ?<p>

Mathis, comme possédé, soutint avec aplomb le regard inquisiteur de son amie et rapprocha dangereusement son visage du sien.  
>- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?<br>- Je t'aide à vivre toi aussi et à te faire pardonner.

Il se rapprocha d'elle avec tant de détermination qu'elle ne put que reculer et se retrouva bientôt coincée entre le mur et son ami quasi nu, juste en boxer.  
>- Comment ça ? Elle haletait et ses joues s'empourpraient.<p>

_Son cœur tiendrait-il le coup ? _  
>- Me laisserais-tu ainsi insatisfait ? Son discours, sa voix...il en était devenu carnassier.<br>- Mat.  
>- Louise. »<p>

Personne n'aurait pu les interrompre, personne n'aurait pu briser leur connexion, leur regards soudés l'un à l'autre.

Ils n'étaient qu'un, seuls, en tête à tête dans ce grand atelier désordonné.

Les doigts de Mathis se faisaient doux mais hésitants.

La respiration de Louison se coupait sans arrêt pour recommencer plus forte, plus rapide à mesure qu'il l'écrasait contre le mur.

Lui juste en boxer, elle, en débardeur et petite jupe d'hiver.

Il ne mit pas longtemps à découvrir ce qui se cachait plus au nord des collants opaques de Louison.

Il caressa, avide d'elle, de ses cuisses, puis de ses fesses et elle se félicita d'avoir mis des bas ce matin là.

Son shorty constituait à lui seul le pire des obstacles

Mathis aurait voulut le faire glisser le long de ses jambes.

Il l'aurait relevé pour qu'elle soit à son niveau de géant.

Il aurait empoigné ses fesses et aurait enroulé ses petites jambes autour de sa taille sculptée.  
>Calée contre le mur, soutenue par ses mains fermes, Louison rêvait de passer ses mains entre leurs corps et baisser légèrement son boxer.<p>

Si dur, si gros pour elle, entre ses doigts.

Elle n'aurait pu se retenir.

Il en avait envie, elle en avait envie.

Il baissa les yeux sur ses mains et gémit.

Seulement, Mathis en voulait plus et elle aussi.

Louison quitta alors à regret son désir et il se recula comme si quelque chose l'avait arraché d'elle.  
>Le temps Leur manquait, l'endroit n'était pas sûr.<p>

Tous ces détails étaient de parfaites excuses.

Mais les ongles de Louison s'enfoncèrent dans la chair de ses bras croisés désormais sur sa poitrine et le corps de Mat fut parcouru de spasmes.

Il frissonnait à en faire peur.

Leurs cœurs battaient à tout rompre, leurs yeux s'embuaient dangereusement et l'espace de plus en plus conséquent entre eux ne présagea rien de bon.

.

« J'ai envie de-  
>- Pardon Louison, pardon ! »<p>

Mathis détourna son regard et brisa la bulle de savon qu'ils s'étaient fait depuis des semaines.

En un claquement de doigt, il était habillé, les converses aux pieds et sans même un nouveau regard, il tourna les talons et prit la fuite. Laissant sac, livres et manuscrit.

Il était partit.

Elle était seule.

Leur bulle n'existait plus.

Et Louison se laissa couler au sol, contre le mur.

Il était parti.

.

.

***soupirs* Ah si seulement les modèles de mes cours de nu avaient été aussi sexy...**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous aimerez ce qui suit...**

**Si vous en voulez encore avant que l'aventure ne se termine sur un "to be continued" faites le moi savoir grâce au magik review buttom ;D**

**A la semaine prochaine et bonne fête de Pâques à tout le monde !**

**Lili**


End file.
